Bleach SS
by HGPhoenix
Summary: Bleach Secret Squads is about the 14th and 15th Secret Squads. Currently they are after Aizen to stop his plans of gaining power through means of becoming an Avaigako. It has 3 different view points from 3 different characters. Reviews welcomed good/bad
1. Karakura Arc: Chapter 1

_**Yakuno Soziru**_

Ichigo charged into the room Aizen and his group were sitting in, they looked up from what they were doing and everyone just sat still. Their were only 2 Arrancar remaining under Aizen's control at that time, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, all the other Arrancar were dead. "So you finally made it, well lets see if it was worth it when you get killed" spoke Aizen. After speaking this Grimmjow and Ulquiorra Jumped up and attacked Ichigo. Ichigo had already released his Bankai form before entering. Ichigo Jumped up and pulled his Hallow mask onto his face. He jabbed at Grimmjow. Grimmjow got out of the way but not fast enough, his entire right arm was cut clean. Ulquiorra quickly opened up a field of shadows that had Ichigo in the center. Ulquiorra suddenly feel to the ground and rolled over...Dead. "What th..." Grimmjow's words were cut off and he too suffered the same fate as Ulquiorra. "What just happened!" Aizen yelled, as he rose from his seat at the same time as Gin and Tousen. "Hello Aizen." Spoke a Unknown Voice. The man who the voice belonged to steped out from the hallway and into the room. He was Average looking, with brown eyes and short brown hair, he stood over six feet, he wore a shinigami's uniform with a black captains jacket, the number on it was 15. "Yakuno, how did you get here?" Aizen questioned. "Well Yamamoto sent me to kill you three, i have been here awhile, but when Ichigo and his friends got here it made it easier to get here, well not easier, just less work for me. Anyway time for you to die...Aizen!" Spoke Yakuno. "Who the hell are you?" Questioned Ichigo. "Not a good time, and you dont need to know." Answered Yakuno.

"Tousen, use your Bankai, we will use it to escape from him." Aizen softly spoke to Tousen.

"But i am sure we can kill him"

"Dont be a fool, he used to be the captain of squad 5 till he was put into the 15th Squad"

"15th, i though there were only 13."

"There are two more, the 14th and 15th, they are Elite Squads, both have the strongest shinigami to date. He is known as the strongest, and his zanpaktou is known as the strongest to date also."

"I don't see a zanpaktou on him at all"

"It is always around him, just not seen, invisable is you will by its own power."

"Ok, i will do my Bankai for us."

Tousen released his bankai and the entire room went black. As soon as the room got dark a light started to appear, and in an instant the room was back to normal. "Damn." Tousen thought, he looked around to see Aizen and Gin already gone. "Oh, those two got away but you wont!" Yakuno yelled. A clone of Yakuno appeared behind Tousen, the zanpaktou the clone had was a basic one most shinigami had. The clone stabed Tousen with the zanpaktou, then swords started appearing around Tousen, more and more, till there were hundreds, and in a split second they all went stright into Tousen, no screams came from him. The clone and swords dissappeared.

"Damn, where are they know." as Yakuno said that a clone of him appeared beside him and told him something, the clone then disappeared. "So they went to the human world" Yakuno turned to Ichigo, "Go grab your friends and come with me, we are leaving this place."

Ichigo and his friends said nothing to Yakuno, who was now wearing a regular shinigami uniform, as he opened up a gateway to their hometown. They all steped through it and Yakuno followed. "Rukia and Ranji, you two come with me to Soul Society, we go to see Yamamoto." Spoke Yakuno as he opened up another portal to Soul Society. Inside Yamamoto's office Yakuno gave his report while Rukia and Renji were going back to see other shinigami. "Sir, all arrancar were destortyed, that Orb Aizen stole was retrived, and now for the bad news, Tousen was killed but Gin and Aizen escaped to the Human World."

"Well then you will go and hunt them down once more and kill them both, also their is another mission while your there, i want you to keep an eye on Ichigo and make sure he doesn't go after any hallow, kill them yourself, if you must let him kill them, then go ahead, that is all i can say currently about that. Go now, and also 14th squad are watching the other Ryuko who are friends with Ichigo."

"I understand sir, i will do as you wish." Yakuno left and went into the gate that formed behind him.

Yakuno steped into the Human World and wondered if he needed a place to stay at, he decided he must need it. He walked around for hours searching until he gave up. "No houses or even a apartment, wait a second i will just make one." Yakuno found an empty lot and within seconds made a house appear. "Their, now time to start the spy mission, and the hunt..."

_**Oliss Skisso**_

Oliss woke up with extreme pain pulsating through his skull. He had experienced this before. It was the consequence of spending a late night out drinking and flirting. Normally, he would have just waited for it to disappear, but today he needed to hurry, pain or not. He was to meet up with his lieutenant, Takumi Akimoto, and discuss plans for an important mission. Unfourtunately, his lieutenant always arrived early, due to his abilities. Mastery of fire was great in the battlefield, but creating walls of flame wouldn't help him get to the Rukon district any faster. He ran off towards the Seiriete to locate the northern gate. Akimoto had chosen this location, since it was where he grew up. Oliss didn't really care where they met, as long as they did meet.

Oliss ran into the main building and quickly found the head receptionist in charge of the Hell Butterflies. He would need one of these to enter the human world and to send messages to his lieutenant. He had enough time to stop here first. "I'm sorry, but I need permission from at least a fourth seat to distribute a Hell Butterfly like this." She stated bluntly after he had made his request. He unsheathed his sword and carved a burning hole through the roof of the building. "Is that enough clearance for you!?" he said as an evil gleam filled his eyes. "Sir? Please pay attention. I asked, what division are you with. I could contact them and-" She kept talking. Oliss had spaced out again. He enjoyed thinking of alternatives, that were too extreme to ever be executed. Still, a captain can dream, can't he? "I think this is clearance enough." he said as he handed her a small sheet of paper. "Head Captain Yamamoto!? Oh my, I apologize, sir. Here you are, as you requested. please put in a good word for me with the head captain, won't you?" Yeah, you just keep on dreaming girl...he thought as he left the building.

As he walked up towards Takumi, he called out. "You're early, I see. What a surprize." "Yeah, well when you can move like this..." Takumi bragged, unsheathing his sword. "Why shouldn't you be?"

"Come on." Oliss said. "Let's get going. I'll explain on the way..."

"So I get Chad?" Takumi said, obviously disappointed.

"Look lieutenant. You are the weakest of the three of us. That's the only reason you have him. So don't feel like I hate you, okay?"

"Gotcha..." He said, still depressed.

"Anyway, as you know, we'll have to set up base in the human world, and that means we'll each need a place to live."

"I'll be fine!" Takumi spouted off. His lieutenant was brash, that was for sure. But Oliss was still worried about him. "Alright then..." He replied.

"Okay, I'm gonna head out. Want a lift?" Takumi asked.

"Some of us still prefer the lost art of walking." Oliss said.

"Suit yourself, captain chappy!" He said as he disappeared through a void.

I'm going to kill him someday... Oliss thought to himself as he pulled out the Hell Butterfly. "Time to go, then." He said to himself as he left the spirit world.

It had been three days since oliss had sent the message to Takumi. He had still not found a place to live, and he was running out of energy quickly. "This stupid Gigai's got no energy at all!" Oliss screamed as he walked down the desolate streets of ichigo's hometown, Karakura. It was then that it hit him.

Oliss finally came across an exquisite house of grand proportions. The telltale signs of it's owner were obvious: marvelous designs that would take years to complete, beautiful foundation, and of course, an unussualy high spiritual pressure. This was the place. He knocked on the doors until they finally opened and revealed the figure standing behind them. "Yakuno! You need a roomate, and I need a room. Here I am."

"I don't need a roomate, you-"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Yakuno. Besides, I know you can't possibly live without me, right? Me..." Oliss said as he gave Yakuno a sad, touching look.

"Fine, you can stay. Just-"

"Alright! I call the master bedroom!" Oliss yelled as he ran inside.

_**Takumi Akimoto**_

It was another early day for Takumi Akimoto, Lieutenant of squad 14 of the soul society. Of course, since this was a secret squad, he wasn't currently in the soul society. At least not in the main section, the Seirienete. He was in the Rukon District, back where he used to live. He wouldn't be here long, though. He knew that his captain was comming with "Important orders" that needed to be fulfilled. His captain was an odd one. Oliss Skisso, captain of the 14th division. He was always extremely calm and laid back, to the point where you could swear he had been drinking sake all day and was just milling about, getting some air. That is, he was always calm until a fight, at which point he becomes unreasonably serious. That was captain Skisso. or as Takumi calls him, "Captain Chappy". This was an old nickname Takumi gave him after the two were heading home after a busy night. They were out walking when these girls came out of nowhere and starting praising Oliss on his white hair, "Like bunnies hair" they would say. Oliss had always been popular with the ladies, and frankly Takumi didn't know why (though he would never say that to his face). Anyway, that got Takumi thinking about that chappy mod soul design he had seen recently. The nickname just followed Oliss like a plague. However, calling him "Captain Chappy" just increased Oliss' popularity with his female friends. Go figure.

Just then, Oliss came walking up to Takumi. "You're early." he said calmly as Takumi greeted him hello. "When you can move like me, why shouldn't you be?" Takumi said jokingly. In reality, Takumi was no faster than any other Soul reaper.His real speed came from his zanpokto, which allowed him to cut through dimensions and instantaniously appear at another location. It was this that allowed him to navigate between the human world and the Soul Scoiety. "Well shall we begin?" His captain said as the two walked away from the center of the soul society. "We're beginning reconaissance today. The goal is to keep an eye on the group that had broken into the soul society awhile ago. Remember?"

"Yeah." Akimoto said as they walked on.

"We're all being assigned different people to monitor. Captain Soziru has been assigned Ichigo Kurosake. I'll be following Ishida, the quincy."

"So then I get...?" Takumi said, disappointedly. The good ones were already taken.

"You'll follow Sado. They guy who goes by 'Chad'"

"Got it!" Takumi said.

"As you know, this means we'll have to reside the the human world for awhile..."

"Of course." Takumi replied.

"Soziru's crafty, and will probably be fine. What about you, will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll find a place alright. You want a lift? I'm gonna go get set up..."

"No, I'm fine. Some of us still prefer to walk, you know..." Oliss said.

And with that, Takumi cut open a slit out of midair and stepped inside. the cut closed, and he was gone.

"Crap..." Takumi muttered to himself as he walked the streets of Karakura. "I know I said I'd be fine, but how am i supposed to get a place to stay with no money?" It was getting dark, and Takumi was getting bored fast. For a lieutenant, he was having an awful time adjusting to his gigai too. Could his captain be having this much trouble? "He probably found a young girl to take him in and pamper him and treat him like a god by now..." Takumi said to himself as he continued on. It was then that he saw a sign. not a sign from above, showing him the way to purity or enlightenment. This was a real sign, with the words "apartment room for rent" written on it. What really caught his eye was what was underneath that in big bold letters. FULLY FURNISHED. "Scoooooooore!!" Takumi yelled as he un-sheathed his zanpokto. "Howl, Kazemagmi! We're safe!!" he screamed as his zanpokto assumed shikai form. He then carved through space and right into this unoccupied and fully furnished apartment building.

Takumi rolled out of bed and onto the floor early that morning. just then, a Hell Butterfly flew through the open window and landed in front of him. "Lieutenant, I need to tell you more about our objective, so listen, alright? You already know that you're monitoring Chad, but i'm reminding you in case you'd already forgotten..." Takumi just glared as the message went on. "Today you are to attend class in Karakura high as an ordinary transfer student. Your hair may stand out, but you can go with the punk look, right? Heh..." Takumi hated it when Oliss called him a punk. His hair was a natural blue color, but Takumi did like to spike it a little. And as for the tattooed kanji "Peace" on his forehead, he'd gotten that back in North Rukon, so the captain couldn't blame him for liking it, right? "I'm sending you a list of classes you are to attend. Have fun. But keep your eye on him. If he makes any unusual movement, contact me immediately. I'll be there in a few days, so as to not appear too suspicious. You get the honor of being the first to go, so don't screw it up for all of us, okay? See you in a few days, lieutenant."

"Schedule, huh?" Takumi muttered as he pulled open a list of classes. His jaw sundenly dropped. This guy must be in the top of his classes! I gotta take this stuff?!"

After recovering from the shock, Takumi just smiled. "At least i get some action! Alright Karakura High, here I come!"


	2. Karakura Arc: Chapter 2

_**Yakuno Soziru**_

Yakuno heard a knock at his door, he opened it to find Oliss standing at his door.

"Yakuno! You need a roomate, and I need a room. Here I am."

"I don't need a roomate, you-"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Yakuno. Besides, I know you can't possibly live without me, right? Me..." Oliss said as he gave Yakuno a sad, touching look.

"Fine, you can stay. Just-"

"Alright! I call the master bedroom!" Oliss yelled as he ran inside.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, the alarm clock in Yakuno's room went off, well had been going off. Yauno feel out of bed and hit his floor, "What time is it?" Yakuno looked at his clock, "WHAT!!, 11:13!" Yakuno put on his gigai, which made him look younger so he could attend the school Ichigo was at, and then ran out of his house. "Damn hopefully Ichigo hasn't had the chance to kill any Hallow yet."

It toke Yakuno 24 minutes to make it to the school, once he got their he headed for the class he had to be at. "Oh well i see we got a new Student, who is late..." Spoke the teacher as Yakuno entered the room. "Well why dont you introduce yourself to the class."

"Ok, my name is Yakuno Soziru, and.." Yakuno was cut off by the teacher,

"Ya ya, we dont have time for a long one, now take a seat by Mr. Kurosaki."

"Uh, where does he sit?"

"Oh he isnt here yet, well in that empty desk right there is where he is suppose to be."

"Thank you."

As Yakuno sat down Ichigo came into the room, "Mr. Kurosaki, late again, take your seat"

Ichigo sat next to Yakuno. 31 minutes went by then the phone Soul Society had given Yakuno started to vibrate, he toke it out and saw 12 hallow had appeared. "Damn, hopefully Oliss and Takumi got this too." Yakuno waited till Ichigo had turned his back to him, Yakuno then toke out a mod soul and put it in his gigai and quickly left the room before Ichigo noticed. Yakuno created clones of himself and sent them to kill the other 11 hallows, Yakuno killed his rather quickly, "Are the hallows getting weaker?" Yakuno wondered, "Well i didnt see Oliss or Takumi, they must of thought i could handle it, man they were right."

The Hallows appeared like this for the next for weeks, countless of times more then 7 were seen at once. Yakuno also noticed they were getting weaker with each coming wave of them. Yamamoto may want to know this. Yakuno contacted Yamamoto through the Soul Society phone.

"Sir, their have been countless hallow coming during these past weeks, and they have been getting weaker everytime a new wave came. Any ideas why?"

"Hmmmm, it doesn't appear to have anything to do with the Spy mission, but maybe Aizen has a hand in it, report any other information about the hallows as you get it."

"Yes sir."

"How long has it been since a hallow last appeared?" Ichigo was talking to Chad and Ishida.

"Well i have no idea either." Ishida said.

"Hello, so you've noticed it too" Yakuno said.

"Who are you?" Everyone asked

"Yakuno Soziru, Ichigo knows me, though he would atleast find out by now."

"Well now that you mention it, you do look familer." Ichigo said, "But where do i know you from."

"Well right now you know me form class, but i am sure you could find out once i do this." Yakuno toke a mod soul and put it into his gigai. "Do you know who i am now?" Yakuno asked.

"Your that guy from that fight with Aizen before we left Hueco Mundo."

"Who?" Ishida and Chad asked.

"He toke down Tousen, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. But Aizen and Gin got away before he could kill them." Ichigo answered. Yakuno went back into his gigai.

"Well the hallow have been decreasing but now their have been none, anyway see ya around." Spoke Yakuno as he left.

"Ichigo i think you should keep an eye on him, he doesnt appear to be a shinigami from soul society" as Ishida said this a gate appeared behind them and Rukai steped out.

"Rukai!" Everyone said at once. "Why are you here?"

"Well i came to tell you something." she pointed at Ichigo.

"What is it?"

"You know that man you told me about from you fight with Aizen, Yakuno."

"Ya."

"Well, i talked to basicly every captian but none of them have heard of him, or even knew he was a shinigami, i even tried to look up some file of him, but i found none."

"What!"

"Ichigo i think you guys should be carefull if you run into him again."

"We will be." As ichigo said that Rukai went back through the gate.

As Yakuno was going back to his home he ran into Ichigo, just standing there in his shinigami uniform. "What do you need Ichigo?" Yakuno asked.

"I want to know who you are, and why you have been spying on me."

"I am not allowed to talk about any of that, it is the rule."

"Then i guess you are an enemy of us."

Ichigo charged at Yakuno, ready to kill him.

_**Oliss Skisso**_

Oliss woke up in a pretty average way. He fell flat on his face. It was due to the lack of sleep he'd had from the past few days. he was all out of it. He ate a simple meal and left for school. He sat down in his class, but the teacher was too busy to even notice a new student. "My my my..." Ishida said quietly to Oliss. "A soul reaper..." Oliss' eyes shot out of his head. "How did he..." Oliss muttered to himself. "I masked my presence perfectly. He still detected my spiritual pressure. So that's the power of a quincy." Oliss simply turned around. "My names Oliss Skisso, pleased to meet you!" He said happily as he shook Ishida's hand. Ishida noticed Oliss had dropped a note into his hand. he quietly opened it. 'If you tell anybody, I'll slice you in two' The note read. There was also a picture of Oliss attacking Ishida with a zanpokto. Why did he give himself rabbit ears? Ishida thought.

Oliss was falling asleep when his cell phone went off. "Yakuno's got this one, I'm on break..." Oliss said to himself as he nodded off to sleep. "Yakuno!! I left him asleep. I hope he didn't miss class... And I wonder what my lieutenants been up to?" He said as he passed out on his desk.

Over the next few weeks, Oliss had begun to get his fighting spirit back. He was destroying hollows left and right. "I have gotten great at this!!" Oliss shouted as he took out a group in a single blow. Later that day, after school had gotten out, Oliss got a call for another hollow attack. He had just finished it off and was talking to himself. "I really have improved. That one was the easiest yet."

"They're getting weaker..." A voice shouted from nowhere.

"Uryu Ishida. Quincy. You've done good, keeping your mouth shut about our little meeting. "Only so I could have the pleasure of getting you myself..."

"Then let's not waste any time." Oliss said quickly.

"Wait! I have some questions for you. Like, who are you really?"

"Sorry, can't tell you that. Anything else? My father's name? My favorite color?"

"Don't patronize me!" Ishida shouted as he lunged at Oliss. Oliss skillfully doged every shot. 'Trust me, boy! At my level, you're in for a world of hurt." Oliss screamed as he bulleted towards his assailant.

_**Takumi Akimoto**_

"Early, as always..." Takumi said to himself as he glanced at his watch. He was finally getting used to his gigai, but lungs were hard to adapt to. He couldn't run endlessly, and had to slow down to catch his breath alot. Just then, the bell rang, and Takumi took a seat. A seat right next to Chad. "Class, we have a new student today. His name is Takumi Akimoto, and he has recently moved here from Tokyo. Isn't that exciting?"

"Tokyo, eh?" "How's city life then?" "Is that where you got that tatoo?"

Takumi was quickly bombarded with questions. He noticed Chad was eying him. Does he know...? But I hid my spiritual energy perfectly. How does he... Chad turned and faced him. "My name is Yatosora Sado, but my friends insist on calling me Chad. Being new in highschool is rough, but it'll be fine."

He's comforting me!? What a softy... How'd he ever invade the Soul Society?? "Well, thanks Chad!" Takumi said as he gave a small laugh.

The teacher had been talking for what seemed like an eternity to Takumi when his phone began to vibrate. A hollow was sighted nearby! Takumi was fumbling around in his pocket for the mod soul container he had. He was about to put one into his mouth when Chad turned to talk to him. Takumi hid the mod soul and waited for another chance. Now, partner up class. We'll start our group work today. Takumi you can work with Chad..." The teacher said. "Crap..." Takumi mumbled to himself as he turned to face his partner. A little while later, the signal disappeared. Was it Captain Skisso, or Captain Soziru? Oh well, the important thing was that nothing went wrong.

Takumi was careful not to miss any more opportunities. He became very fast with mod souls and swapped his seat behind Chad's. Once he thought Chad saw him, but felt sure he was just imagining it. In the course of four weeks, takumi had fought over 50 hollow. "They're all so weak. Sometimes I get them in one hit... Could this be the captains doing? No, they'd never leave a hollow simply weakened. Which means-"

"Akimoto, take a seat please..." The teacher said as Akimoto looked around. Class had, started, and he had totally missed it. His thoughts were occupying to much of his spare time. Later that day, Takumi sat down across the building from where Chad ate lunch with Ichigo and thier friends. "Is that Captain Soziru!? What's he doing??" Takumi said, shocked. Thier orders were to quietly investigate. What was up?

Takumi walked home, like he had been doing for over four weeks, since he had to leave his zanpokto in his dimension. It was the safest course of action. just then, he spotted Chad up ahead. "Hey, Chad, how've you been?" He asked politely. "Please, don't make me feel like an idiot. I've noticed you for awhile now. Who sent you? What division are you with?"

"That's classified information, Chad." Takumi replied.

"I'd rather not fight you, but you pose a threat to my friends..." Chad said.

"Alright then, I guess there's no other way around it. I'll just have to knock you out for awhile..." Takumi said as his zanpokto appeared next to him. He left his gigai and was now wearing his standard outfit."

"When I win..." Chad said calmly, " I promise I won't hurt you anymore..."

"Whatever..." Takumi said as he rushed Chad. this was one fight he wasn't gonna lose.


	3. Karakura Arc: Chapter 3

_**Authors Note:**_ _This chapter is shorter then the others, but things will be heating up._

* * *

_**Yakuno Soziru**_

Ichigo charged at Yakuno, Yakuno braced himself while Ichigo let loose a flurry of stabs. As Yakuno was dodging the stbs he managed to get a punch in to the attack to stop the stabs. Yakuno distanced himself and then created a set of swords to fight with. This time Yakuno charged first. With his first blade Yakuno came down, Ichigo easily blocked it, but Yakuno toke his second blade and stabbed Ichigo with it. From there Yakuno and Ichigo kept blocking the others attack, this lasted till Yakuno knocked Ichigo into the Ground.

Yakuno looked around to notice he was in the school yard. "Get out of the way!" Yakuno looked up to see Oliss falling from the sky to his spot, Yakuno quickly got out of the way. "What the hell are you doing Oliss?" Yakuno asked, "Dodging arrows."

"What?"

Before Yakuno got an answer a sea of blue, fire like, arrows came down upon them, Takumi quickly opened up a dimesional portal above them that engulfed the arrows. "So i guess you have a fight with you too." said Yakuno. "Yup." spoke Takumi. "Step back guys." as Yakuno said that he created a barrier around the ryoka. "There, now fallow my led." said Yakuno as he approached the ryoka. "Now, let me clear things up, we are shinigami from the first squad, here on orders from Yamamoto himself."

"Then why is their no file on any of you in soul society, and why have no of the other captains heard of you?" questioned Ichigo."

"Because everyone in squad 1 is kept secert." spoke Oliss.

"Now lets ju...what the hell, whos spirit energy is this." spoke Yakuno. "It's Gin"

Yakuno quickly released the ryoka. "My my, look who it is." spoke Gin, "The elite seem to enjoy it here, oh and those ryoka from Hueco Mundo, this is one great reunion."

"Well you just saved me the trouble of hunting you down Gin, now for you to die!" yelled Yakuno.

"It is you who will die." Gin said with his usual smile. Yakuno jumped up into the air where Gin was and thrusted both his blades into him, and then Gin vanished. A split second later Gin appeared behind Yakuno, "Bye bye." Gin said as his zanpaktou extended and pierced Yakuno in his heart. Gin wasn't finshed with that, he kept repeating it over and over, until Yakuno finally passed out. Then Gin disappeared for good. Yakuno fell to the ground and as he did his Zanpaktou appeared right next to him. "The Dragon's Blade of Illusions, Kengenkaku. Takumi take Yakuno and his zanpaktou to soul society. I will be contacting Yamamoto about this."

_**Oliss Skisso**_

Oliss had been grazed by several of Ishida's arrows, and was presently trying to get control of the battle. He slashed furiously at his opponent, while also trying to dodge the arrows being sent towards him. The attacks were coming more fast and furiously, and Oliss was beginning to get tired. Luckily, he had developed a plan to dodge certain attacks. If he shoots from the side, I'll simply roll out of the way. And if he attacks me straight on, I'll hit him when his guard is down. "I've got him covered on all si-" Unfortunately, Oliss wouldn't get the chance to finish that thought. His overconfidence would be his downfall.

Because at that moment, Ishida lept into the air and fired a super-charged arrow straight at Oliss. There's not enough time to run...If that thing hits me... Oliss thought to himself. "Unless..." Oliss thrust his zanpokto and held it sideways facing the arrow. The impact was massive. A bright flash light the darkening sky, and Oliss was thrown in the air. He looked up to see Ishida falling down from above, and aiming for him once again. Oliss landed, trying to figure out how to dodge this one. Just then, Takumi opened a void which swallowed the arrows before they could make impact. "Lieutenant Akimoto, at your service!" He said, staring at Oliss. Just then, Yakuno created a barrier and sealed the ryoko inside. But before Oliss could praise Yakuno, a bizarre sensation hit him.

_**Takumi Akimoto**_

Takumi was dodging punches left and right. He's not very fast, but with power like that... one hit and he could K.O. me... He thought to himself as the fight raged on. Takumi would ocassionally return hits when Chad let his guard down. The two traded off attacks like this for a good 5 minutes. Then, Takumi caught a flash in the sky coming from the school yard. "Quincy!" Takumi said as he kicked Chad, knocking him off of his feet. "Awaken, Kazemegami!" He screamed as he opened up a portal nearby. "See ya." he said with a cocky smile as he lept through the hole. "Not so fast..." Chad called after him as he slid through the closing gateway.

When the portal opened, Takumi found himself in the middle of a large brawl. Both captains of the secret divisions were there. He also saw the ryoka, Ichigo Kurosake. But where was Ishida? Just then, he caught the gleam of ishida's arrows heading straight for Takumi's capatin. He quickly opened a portal above Oliss for the arrows to safely pass through. "Takumi Akimoto, at your service!" He said as Yakuno caught sight of him. "Looks like you've got a fight on your hands, too!" He said quickly in between slices at Ichigo. Takumi turned around to see Chad exiting the rift. "Darn... I was hoping to leave you behind..." Takumi said to Chad. "Stand back you two, leave this to me!" Yakuno yelled as he created a barrier around the three ryoka. As they struggled to break free, they began shouting at the soul reapers. "What division are you guys with? Who are you?" Yakuno fed them some lies about being in squad one, and that thier identities were 'top secret'. Suddenly a piercing chill hit takumi and traveled down his spine. "No, it couldn't be him, could it?" He mumbled to himself. "Not here..."

* * *

_Thanks to those who are actually reading and staying with this story, should pay off as more and more is revealed about what Gin and Aizen ave stumbled upon._


	4. Karakura Arc: Chapter 4

_**Authors Note:**_ Again thanks to those of you who are staying, but here is some filler.

* * *

_**Yakuno Soziru**_

Yakuno woke up to find himself in a the conceled part of the squad 4's medical center, this area was made for his and oliss squad. "How the hell did Gin get that strong." Yakuno said softly, "Kengenkaku, Embrace." Yakuno's zanpaktou disappeared. "Time for me to report to Yamamoto." as Yakuno got up he heard a voice, "STOP!!" the person rushed in and slammed Yakuno back down to the bed he was in. "Ner...don't slam me down when i am injured!"

"Yakuno your not allowed to get up this early with all the injuries, not even for reports."

"Ner you may be my brother, but your not allowed to slam me down, or tell me what i can and can't do." Ner was in the 4th squad and was one of the few shinigami who knew about the 14th and 15th squads.

"Ok Ner just go get Yamamoto for me."

"Ok."

Two hours passed before Yamamoto arrived, he walked into the room with Ner. "So this is what Gin did to you."

"Yes sir."

"Any ideas how he has gotten this strong?"

"Well i have a theory."

"Let's here it."

"Well the hallow have been getting weaker, i think Aizen and Gin have been draining hallow's powers for their own gain."

"This may be correct, but their should be some evidence of how they have been doing this."

"I have no answers for that."

Five minutes passed without a word, then Yamamoto left.

"I think you put him to sleep bro."

"Shut up Ner."

"Looks like it's time for you to go to sleep."

"Not tired."

"Don't worry i have a shot for it."

"Ner wait! Wait! You know i hate your shots! Stop!"

"Gotcha" Ner said with a smile as Yakuno drifted off to sleep.

Yakuno woke up several hours later, he got up with no sign of Ner and gathered his stuff. He found a note with it form Yamamoto, it read:

Yakuno Soziru, Captain of the 15th Sqaud,

Find out more about this case with Gin and Aizen, and the previous mission of spying is over, but your hunting mission of them remains.

Captain-Commander Yamamoto

"Well time to go hunt them down." Yakuno opened up a gate to the human world and went back to his house to give orders to Oliss and Takumi.

* * *

_**Oliss Skisso**_

"I see..." Yamamoto said as Oliss finished his story. "Very well. The hunt for Gin and Aizen continues... Go find your lieutenant so we may continue. Gin should still be nearby. I want you to find him, and dispose of him."

"It will be done." Oliss said confidently as he walked away.

"Where is that lieutenant of mine!?" Oliss questioned, puzzled. "Maybe...back in Rukon?" He said as he entered North Rukon. "Nowhere... Well, he'll find me eventually..." Oliss said reassuringly as he entered a sushi bar nearby. he sat down next to a group of young women.

Time flew by as Oliss drank and flirted non-stop. It was then that he heard a wild scream. "YOU PERVERT!! I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU-" Takumi went on, but Oliss wasn't paying any attention."Guess that means he found me..." Oliss said drearily. He noticed Takumi had a shocked look on his face. Gas, maybe? He thought to himself. He thought it best he leave with Takumi and decided to leave the young women as they were.

"Listen Lieutenant..." He said quickly. "We've recieved new orders. We are to follow Gin and Aizen and get to them quickly. It'd probably be best to find Gin before Yakuno..."

"Alright!" takumi bellowed out, "Then i'll go check on Captain Soziru! I'll see you back in the human world."

"Right." Oliss said as he moved on ahead.

back in the human world, oliss made a terrible discovery. "There's...No...HOUSE!!" Oliss screamed as he stared at the vacant lot where his vacation gettaway once was. So... When Yakuno fell in battle, the shield on the ryoka dropped completely. Which means the house must have gone with it... Oliss looked dejected as he lay down on the grass and shut his eyes. What a day this was turning out to be.

* * *

_**Takumi Akimoto**_

Captain Yakuno had been resting for some time, so Takumi had decided to stop by rukon while he waited for an update. Takumi enjoyed North Rukon for two reasons: Number one, it was his hometown before he became a shinigami, and two, it was the best place to go for an incredible sushi bar. Today he was enjoying both. He had just sat down at the counter and was in the process of ordering a meal when he heard a voice. A very familiar voice...

"You see ladies, the key is to sip the sake slowly. This enhances the taste and allows you to drink more of it. here, let me show you...". Takumi's face grew pale and annoyed. he slowly glimpsed behind him. "Ca-ca-captain...captain Skisso..." Takumi said with disgust. Suddenly, a fierce rage built up. "I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU!! Here's captain Soziru in with squad four and all you can do is flirt and get drunk!?" Takumi suddenly looked up in horror. he had said Captain Soziru. If these women knew anything about the soul reapers, they would know the thirteen captains. And they would know that there was no "Soziru" in all thirteen of these divions. He just stared at them as they stared back. suddenly the ladies hiccuped and fell to the ground with a hard Plop. "Stone drunk. What a relief..." Takumi said as he left with Oliss.

"Takumi, i spoke with Head-General Yamamoto. The monitoring is over." Takumi just smiled and stared ahead at the sky. 'Too bad..." He muttered. He was getting used to the human world. "Our other objective is still there, however. Find and kill Gin and Aizen. We should get going imediately. If Yakuno gets to them before us, this whole mess could repeat itself. "Don't worry!" Takumi yelled excitedly. "If it's a race against old Soziru, we'll be miles ahead of im'. After all, you've got me, right?" Takumi said grinning. 'Alright. You go check on Yakuno, i'm going to get a head start..."

"Right! Leave it to me!" Takumi said, already half-way through a portal.

When takumi arrived in squad 4's secret base, he immediately searched out Ner. "Ner!" he called out casually. "Oh, hey there Lieutenant Akimoto!"

"Ner, I need to go check on your brother. Which room is he in again?" Takumi asked.

"Actually, I'm going there myself. just follow me." Takumi did so, and quickly arrived at the room in question. Takumi opened the door.

"Just be quiet." Ner said causiously. "Bro needs his rest, because he's-"

"MISSING!?" The two cried out worriedly.

Ner was anxiously rolling his way into a coma on the floor.

"Hey, looks like there's a note..." Takumi said, trying to ignore ner's tantrum.

Ner quickly lept up and snatched it from takumi's hands.

"It's from... Head-General Yamamoto!! Yakuno's going after Gin!!"

"I got it!" Takumi said, opening a void to the human world.

"No way!! I'm coming too!" Ner screamed as he lept towards the void. Takumi eyed the needle in Ner's pocket. He quickly grabbed it and poked Ner's arm.

"Sorry Ner..." he said as Yakuno's brother hit the floor, "This is just too dangerous. I'll bring your brother back, safe and sound. And with that he was gone.

"Takumi Akimoto..." A figure said as he crept out from the shadows he was hiding in. "So you're in a secret squad? My my, a true Rags To Riches Story..." He said quitely to himself as he decended back into his hiding place. All that remained was a drugged Ner and a large mess...

* * *

_Every story needs a filler, but after this it is the final 2 chapters of the Karakura Arc!_


	5. Karakura Arc: Chapter 5

* * *

_**Yakuno Soziru**_

Yakuno stepped back into the human world with one thing on his mind, to find Gin and kill him. "They have found a power which they should have not used...Even i can't use it without the effects." Yakuno said as he was running. "The Avaigako have been released, and i know Gin and Aizen both have taken its power." Yakuno looked at Kengenkaku, "It must be done, it is the only way i can do this!"

A wave of sprit energy hit Yakuno, "I know that energy..it's Gin!" Yakuno quickly ran to the direction of the energy. It took him 8 minutes to get to it. "GIN!" Yakuno yelled. "My my, a squad captain...wait a second what squad do you belong to."

"I am Yakuno Soziru! Captain of the secret squad number 15!"

"Secret squad? Never heard of such, but who cares.."

"Gin I know of the power you and Aizen have come upon."

"How do you now of it?"

"Kengenkaku"

"What? Your zanpaktou? Stop wasting my time!"

"How is this a waste?"

"Shinso, cover me in blades!"

As Gin said that a hollow mask appeared on his face, it had a triangle like shape with a horn on the chin and two other horns above it, on the cheeks, curving down, two more appove the cheek horns curving up, and 3 more on top, one going up the other two curving to the middle up one.

Yakuno stared at him, "You fool, you have no idea what you have done."

"I do, we can control these forms, and i will soon be a full avaigako."

This time the hollow mask spread out over the rest of his head. Gin opened his mouth and shot out a cero blast. Yakuno jumped back while it hit his left arm. Yakuno grabbed Kengenkaku, "Seal Break!" Yakuno said this and unsheathed his zanpaktou, "The hallow blade Kengenkaku!"

Gin launched another blast of ceros at Yakuno, Yakuno put his zanpaktou infront of himself and it deflected the blast. Yakuno cut the air infront of himself three times, as he did a black like energy flew forward, Gin held his zanpaktou infront of him, the contact of the blade and the energy of Yakuno's zanpaktou made a great blast. When the smoke cleared Gin's right arm was 9 inches away from his body conected by a thin bone looking thing, the shoulder went up one foot past the thin bone, his arm was like a giant blade with spines running up it, all of it a white, his zanpaktou was no longer on him.

"Now we will really have fun!" yelled Gin. Yakuno charged at him as Gin made a cut in the air in front of himself, a blue like energy launched out to Yakuno. Yakuno barely dodged it. Gin stuck his arm forward and the spins on it shot out towards Yakuno, four of them struck his left leg. While all this was happening parts of a hollow mask were forming on Yakuno's face. "Now it is time to have my fun!" Yakuno was not himself anymore. He put his hand infront of his face and as he moved it away a mask fully formed. It looked like a dragons head with two curving horns on the top of it, blood red markings covered the mask. "Time to begin this fight for real!" yelled Yakuno.

* * *

_**Oliss Skisso**_

"No house... The fountain... The butler... Plasma... Screen... T.V!!" Oliss cried out as he hit the floor. Just then, he heard a loud cry. "Wake up, captain! We gotta go!!" It was Takumi. "Oh, right... Yakuno..." Oliss said carelessly. The two ran on ahead. They had been running for a little bit when Takumi stopped suddenly. Oliss looked up and saw a blinding light. "Gin..." He said to himself as he stared at the shining sky. Just then, a wave of spiritual energy hit him. It wasn't Gin's, nor was it Yakuno's. It felt like... "Did you feel that?" Oliss said to Takumi. Takumi muttered something about a drunk and ran on ahead. "Grr, wait lieutenant!" He yelled. "You ARE captain Chappy!" Takumi teased ahead. "If you act like a rabbit, you can run like a rabbit too!" And with that Takumi flash stepped ahead. "I'll kill 'im yet!!" Oliss shouted, dashing on towards his lieutenant.

* * *

_**Takumi Akimoto**_

Takumi's first stop was Oliss' old house. He knew he had to hurry. If I know Captain Soziru, he's looking for Gin. "If I don't hurry..." Takumi said to himself. "He'll be dead." It was then that he saw Oliss, lying on the floor. "No time to sleep captain!!" Takumi roared as he ran towards his captain. He didn't look too good...

The pair hurried on ahead, even though they didn't know quite where ahead was. Just then, Takumi spyed a bright light. "Did you feel that, Lieutenant?" Oliss asked as the two rushed toward the light. Must be the sake wearing off... Takumi thought as they hurried on ahead. They were now outside the school yard. Another flash lit the sky. "West!" Oliss shouted as the pair hurried toward Gin.

From behind a wall a dark figure apeared, watching Takumi and his captain rush towards the battle. "Kek ku ku ku ku ku... Go, Takumi... Get stronger. Get as strong as you can. It'll just make it easier for me in the long run... Kek ku ku ku...

Takumi looked up just in time to see Yakuno and Gin in heated combat. Gin was just smiling, but Yakuno had never been more deadly. Blood was still dripping from his previous wounds. "Captain Soziru!" Takumi shouted loudly.

* * *

_The final chapter of the Karakura Arc, Is coming up!!_


	6. Karakura Arc: Chapter 6

* * *

_**Yakuno Soziru**_

Gin launched three ceros at Yakuno, as he did he prepared to launch his thorns once more. Yakuno went head on with the ceros, as he did Gin launched his thorns at the spot where it all impacted at. Five black slashes went straight for Gin. Gin Lifted his blade-like arm to block them. The mask on Yakuno's face started to engulf his entire head, his hollow was becoming impatient.

"Dirty little trick for a captain." Spoke Gin.  
"Dirty little trick for a fake!" Spoke Yakuno.  
Gin started to charge at Yakuno, Yakuno put his blade infront of himself. Gin smashed his blade-like arm at Yakuno.  
Yakuno then used his shikai's power, a bright light hit Gin, Gin feel to the ground. Yakuno went down to the ground after Gin.

"Now that was a dirty trick for a captain, but i am not Yakuno anymore," Yakuno said, "I AM KENGENKAKU! Tha Avaigako King."  
As Yakuno said this his eyes turned black and he had blood red pupils."I can't see, now you are dead!" yelled Gin as he got up. Gin started to violently slash around himself.  
"A blind ferret trying to find his meal." Said Yakuno.

Yakuno launched five black slashes with his blade. It went and hit Gin. The smoke cleared to reveal Gin was no longer there. Yakuno looked around, then Gin appeared behind him.

"Shoot to kill!" Gin yelled. The blade-like arm went through Yakuno's body. As it returned back to Gin, Yakuno turned around.  
"To bad this is a decoy." Yakuno laughed as a wave of attacks hit Gin from behind.  
"Looks like we got company." Yakuno said as he watched Gin jump away from the attacks.

Oliss and Takumi were running to where Gin and Yakuno were.  
"It appears Yakuno has released his sword, Takumi we are going to need to seal his sword."  
"But what about Gin?" Spoke Takumi.  
"We will have to fight them both." Replied Oliss.

As they got closer to Gin and Yakuno, they noticed Gin's form.  
"What is he?" They both said at once. Five thorns lauched towards them. Yakuno lifted his sword and shot out three black slashes at Oliss, Takumi, and Gin. Gin lifted his blade-like arm to shield himself, Takumi created a portal to absorb tha attack heading towards him and Oliss.

Oliss released his zanpaktou, his zanpaktou split into two blades and turned into a fiery red. He lifted up his blades and a thunderous sound came form them. The heat they produced heated anything around them. Oliss charged at Yakuno, he aimed to hit the mask.

Yakuno lifted his sword up, a dark shell encased him, Oliss attack hit it with a loud crash. The dark shell started to expand at a rapid rate and hit everyone. Yakuno looked around for Gin, as he did three thorns went into his back. Yakuno then disappeared. Gin looked around for Yakuno. He spotted him but then stopped, he saw Oliss coming from behind. Oliss blade hit Yakuno's arm, it left a scorch mark. Yakuno turned around and begin slashing at Oliss. Oliss blocked each hit with both his blades. Gin charged at them, but Takumi created a portal right infront of him. Gin went into it and went head first onto the ground. Oliss and Yakuno continued there brawl.

Takumi went behind Yakuno and created a portal. Oliss blocked Yakuno's hits with one blade, he toke his second blade and stabbed Yakuno's mask. He then knocked Yakuno into Takumi's portal.

"One down, now to get Gin." Spoke Oliss.  
Gin appeared behind Oliss and brought his blade-like arm down onto him. Oliss hit the ground and his zanpaktou returned to normal. Gin turned to Takumi, and charged. Takumi opened a portal and jumped into it. Gin looked around for him. A blade hit him in the back, he turned around to find no one. He got hit again, turned to find no one. He suddenly got struck over and over, form all sides. Gin's blood started to drip down to the ground. His hollow mask started to chip away, revealing a still smiling half mouth.

"Cero Explosion!" Gin yelled.  
A massive red light struck Takumi as he was coming out of a portal. He feel to the ground next to oliss.  
"Now Aizen can rule without these pest!"  
Oliss and Takumi stood up."Bankai!" they both yelled.  
Both of Oliss's blades were engulfed by flames, while Takumi became swifter.  
"14th Secret Squad Team Bankai!"  
Takumi appeared behind Gin and stabbed his zanpaktou through him, he was engulfed by one of Takumi's portals.  
"Eclipse!" Yelled Oliss, as he shot a small fire ball into Takumi's portal. Takumi closed off his portal. Inside grew dark, and the entire void was set ablaze with fire. Gin started to burn. Minutes later he was thrown out of the void. His mask was gone, as were most of the hollow parts. Gins smile faded as he feel to the ground.

"We should get Yakuno to Ner for treatment, as well as ourselves." Spoke Oliss as he said that Gin and his zanpaktou turned into particals and went inside a portal, Oliss and Takumi didn't notice.  
"You're only saying that because you miss your house." Said Takumi with a teasing look.  
"But it has a PLASMA SCREEN TV!" Cried Oliss.

* * *

_**Oliss Skisso & Takumi Akimoto**_

As Takumi and Oliss arrived at the scene of the battle, a loud screech pierced the air. Takumi stood, gazing at the sky. He was frozen in fear. "I-Is that...' Takumi tried to stutter. "Captain Soziru" Oliss said, glaring. Above them was a half Soul reaper, half Hollow fusion. "Listen to me Takumi..." Oliss said cautiously. "When we fight, you must remember that Yakuno is not an ally. In fact, that isn't even Yakuno anymore..." We must kill Gin and somehow incapacitate Yakuno without killing him."

Got it..." Takumi said sadly. He didn't like this at all. "One more thing..." Oliss said quietly. "If worst comes to worst... if your life is in danger. If there is absolutely no other option... you have my permission to kill ya-"

"Captain." Yakuno interrupted. "Just stop. We'll win. and everything will be back to normal. Just wait and see." Oliss looked at Takumi. He smiled. "Squad 14... Move out!" He screamed.

Yakuno was entirely engulfed in his hollow mask. He was a total monster. Gin was no better. The two flew back and forth, punching, kicking and clawing at one another in blind fury. Then, suddenly and out of nowhere Gin released three cero blasts directly at Yakuno. Takumi lept forward and caught the attack in a portal. "Even in this form, Gin still has reasoning... He's more than just a killing machine. He's a perfect killing machine."

Yakuno glared at Takumi, who was standing in front the monsterous hollow captain of squad 15. "YOU!" Yakuno roared. "THIS IS MY PREY!" He screeched as he slashed at Takumi's back. He had left himself an easy target. Yakuno stood over him, crushing him with one foot over his back. He pulled Takumi's head up by his hair and snarled in his face. "Get in my way... and i'll kill you too!!" Oliss sprang forward and slashed at Yakuno's arm. He released the battered Takumi and began to attack Oliss.

Gin then rushed forward and came at Yakuno from behind. Takumi jumped up and countered Gin. Oliss turned and sliced in fury at Gin. Yakuno rushed towards Oliss and Takumi, but takumi formed a portal for the two to escape into. Unable to stop in time, Yakuno collided with Gin. The two hollows continued their fight. "This is no good..." Oliss panted. "We need to get Yakuno out of there... But how?"

Gin and Yakuno slashed and hacked at one another, never letting up and never exposing a weak point. They barraged each other with combinations that lasted several minutes a piece. Suddenly, a portal emerged next to Yakuno. Takumi appeared and began attacking Yakuno. Yakuno stabbed Takumi as he fell to the ground. Suddenly, Oliss appeared out of the portal and sliced at Yakuno, knocking him backwards and sending hi into the portal behind him. Yakuno was down for the count. "Now that just leaves..." Takumi said, gasping for air. "Gin..." Oliss said, facing his opponent.

Gin lunged forward as the two members of squad 14 fought back. 'Are you ready, Lieutenant?" Oliss screamed. "Ready!" Takumi shouted. "Then let's go..." Oliss said. "Bankai!!" The two screamed in unison. "Now!" Oliss shouted. "Secret Squad 14's Team Bankai!!" Takumi stabbed Yakuno and began furiously stabbing him from all directions, teleporting through portals. When he finished, Gin laughed and said "That's it? That's the might of squad 14!?" But as he looked up, Gin's tone changed to surprise. He could no longer see Takumi or Oliss. All he coud see was a massive portal that enveloped him from all sides. Suddenly he heard Takumi's voice. "Run if you like, but that portal will lead to your death!" Just them, a sword flew through the portal. But it wasn't Takumi's. It was one of Oliss'. For a second, nothing happened. Then, red glowing spores flew out of the sword, and towards Gin. as they landed, they errupted into a mass of fire that engulfed the entire area.

From outside the portal, squad 14 watched cautiously. The portal began to disappear, and all that remained was a battered Gin. His mask was gone, as was the smile on his face. Oliss just stared at the spot where Gin's eyes finally closed, and his last breath left his body. "Come on, Lieutenant. We need to get Yakuno back to his brother for help. We neep the help too..." He looked weak. Takumi just chuckled and said "You just want you're house back, don't you?" Oliss stared at Takumi. "It had a PLASMA SCREEN T.V.!" He said as he collapsed on the ground. Takumi cut open a portal leading to the room he left Ner in and grabbed the bodies of the two captains. Then he passed out himself.

The misterious figure from before appeared suddenly. "Kek kek kek kek kek kek..." He laughed as he stared at the three. "Can't let you die out here, Akimoto-sama..." He said as he kicked the three into the void. It shut behind them. "Nooooooooo... We need you all better for when 'That time' comes.

* * *

_Next Time, New Arc! Soul Society here they come!(Will be in the form of a Chapter)_


	7. Soul Society Arc: Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ _This Arc is Filler/Adding to the Characters Story, thus why it is being uploaded at once._

* * *

_**Yakuno Soziru**_

Yakuno woke up in the secret section of the squad 4 barracks.

"What happened?" Yakuno spoke to himself, Ner walked over to him.

"Kengenkaku toke over from what it looks like."

"I need to get going..."

"K, i will make sure these two get to the Ol' Man"

"Wait...No shot?"

"Well if you want one."

Yakuno quickly left. He grabbed his clothes and hid his captains jackets, so he could look like a regular shinigami.

"The Captain Commander can wait for awhile, i should go visit someone."

Yakuno walked out of the Seireitei, and over to a heavily wooden area. He stopped at a stone structure, which was mostly covered in moss.

"It has been a long time since i have come to see you, Kengenkaku broke free once more, but he didn't fully come out, Oliss stoped him in time." Yakuno paused.

"I know you would have been proud to see me become a captain of the secret squad." Yakuno paused once more.

"I am close to avenging your death, i can feel in the future i will run into them and allow you to rest at peace. Good Bye Master."

Yakuno got up and walked away, the stone structure behind him read...

_Ancor Soziru_

_"Father and Master to his children."_

_"Died in battle serving as a SS"_

_Under that carved in was:_

_"Time and Space"_

As Yakuno walked away he thought about Kengenkaku and what its past was.

"You have been handed down once, yet before you were sealed you were the biggest threat to Soul Society. Once sealed away by my father, you became apart of him, winning him battles and causing him to create the SS. Will you ever serve me as you did him."

..."In Time"

Yakuno looked up and figured he should go see the Captain Commander.

"Better go grab Oliss from his happy place..."

Yakuno went to a bar Oliss was normally at. He spotted him and grabbed him from behind and toke him outside.

"Dammit Lieutenant!" Oliss yelled, "Can't i have one minute alone" Oliss turned around to see Yakuno, not Takumi.

"Not now you can't..." Yakuno said calmly, "Besides... You were hardly alone."

Takumi, Oliss and Yakuno all sat down across from Yamamoto.

"Before I begin, I would like to congratulation you three on defeating Gin." Takumi looked stunned. "Lieutenant!" Yamamoto said. "Is there something wrong?" Takumi sat there, hesitantly. "Er...um-" "My lieutenant probably just has indigestion. Or maybe gas?" Oliss said mockingly, staring at Takumi. "Captain!" Takumi shouted. Yakuno just glared and looked away.

"Gentlemen, please." Yamamoto interrupted. As I was saying, your next objective is rather simple. You may even think of it as a vacation of sorts. The three squad members perked up. 'You will be stationed in..." Yamamoto started. Tokyo? Takumi thought. The bahamas! Oliss prayed. Anywhere's fine. Yakuno thought to himself. Just as long as it's not... "The Soul Society." Yamamoto finished. All three members looked disappointed.

To fit in, you will all be given seats in different squads. "This could be fun..." Takumi said. "What planet are you on?" Oliss uttered. "Yakuno..." Yamamoto said. "Since you seem most capable, you will be the next captain of squad 5." Yakuno looked shocked. "It's an honor sir." He said happily. "Your new squad is waiting outside. Go announce your arrival."

"Lieutenant Akimoto, a new seat has just opened for a 7th seat. You will be placed in squad 12." Takumi stared, horrified. He had turned totally pale, and looked as if he's pass out soon. "Oliss. You will be placed in squad 10, seat 3. "Right, sir. Come on Lieutenant!" "Good luck out there!" Yamamoto yelled.

Yakuno walked outside to meet his squad, though he is still in the 15th SS.

"Hello, i will be your new captain..." Yakuno said, "My name is Yakuno Soziru."

_**Oliss Skisso & Takumi Akimoto**_

Takumi woke up with a heavy glaze covering his eyes. As he wiped them clean, he saw Ner panically rushing around the room. The battle was a total blur to him now. "Ner..." He said. "How did we get here?" Ner looked up, surprized. "Takumi? Don't you remember? I mean, you made the portal..." Suddenly, the entire battle returned to Takumi's memory. "Where's my captain? and your brother?" He shouted. "Relax... They already left..." Ner said quietly. Takumi stared upwards. "Is Captain Soziru...?" Ner looked at him. "Yeah, he's fine. Look, you need to rest. But when you're done, Ol' man Yamamoto wanted to see the three of you." Takumi glared at Ner. "He's the Head Captain, Ner. If you won't respect me, at least adress him by his proper title." Ner just smiled as he got out a needle. "Here..." He said. "Just rest awhile..." He stuck Takumi in the arm. "I hate you Ner..." Takumi said jokingly as he passed out again.

Oliss took another sip of his drink as he stared off into space. Or at least, where space would have been if there wasn't a beautiful woman there instead. "As I was saying, I'm a high ranking official under the Head General..." he spouted off. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and led outside. "Dammit, Lieutenant!" He yelled. "Can't I have one minute alone?" He turned around. It was Yakuno, not Takumi, who had dragged him away. "Not now you can't..." Yakuno said calmly. "Besides... you were hardly alone."

Takumi, Oliss and Yakuno all sat down across from Yamamoto. "Before I begin, I would like to congradulate you three on defeating Gin." Takumi looked stunned. He doesn't know about Yakuno? Didn't somebody tell him? "Lieutenant!" Yamamoto said. "Is there something wrong?" Takumi sat there, hessitantly. "Er...um-" "My lieutenant probably just has indigestion. Or maybe gas?" Oliss said mockingly, staring at Takumi. "Captain!" Takumi shouted. Yakuno just glared and looked away.

"Gentlemen, please." Yamamoto interrupted. As I was saying, your next objective is rather simple. You may even think of it as a vacation of sorts. The three squad members perked up. 'You will be stationed in..." Yamamoto started. Tokyo? Takumi thought. The bahamas! Oliss prayed. Anywhere's fine. Yakuno thought to himself. Just as long as it's not... "The Soul Society." Yamamoto finished. All three members looked disappointed.

To fit in, you will all be given seats in different squads. "This could be fun..." Takumi said. "What planet are you on?" Oliss uttered. "Yakuno..." Yamamoto said. "Since you seem most capable, you will be the next captain of squad 5." Yakuno looked shocked. "It's an honor sir." He said happily. "Your new squad is waiting outside. Go announce your arrival."

"Lieutenant Akimoto, a new seat has just opened for a 7th seat. You will be placed in squad 12." Takumi stared, horrified. He had turned totally pale, and looked as if he's pass out soon. "Oliss. You will be placed in squad 10, seat 3. "Right, sir. Come on Lieutenant!" "Good luck out there!" Yamamoto yelled.

When the two stepped outside, Takumi fell face first into the floor. "Looks like Yakuno's already gone... Like always..." Oliss muttered. "Hey Takumi, you ok?" He said, turning to his lieutenant. "I-it's just... I... I can't stand the capatin of squad 12. H-he's a monster. I start shaking every time I see him..." "Ah, I see..." Oliss said, looking up at the sky. "Well, good luck then!' He said walking away. "Captain!" Takumi screamed, but oliss had already turned the corner. "Why couldn't I have just died in the fight...?" Takumi said to himself.


	8. Soul Society Arc: Chapter 2

_**Yakuno Soziru**_

Yakuno woke up, remembering what happened the day before and his "New" duties.

"This will seem more like a vaction then work. I wonder if anyone is still in squad 5 from my days?" spoke Yakuno. Yakuno put on his squad 5 uniform and walked out to the barracks.

"Hello everyone, if you dont know who i am, my name is Yakuno Soziru, i will be your new captain." Spoke Yakuno.

"SIR!!" Yelled a random shinigami. "SIR!! It's me, Kani Amini"

"Your name seems familer. You used to work under when i was the squad 5 captian before?"

"Yes Sir! And it is an honor to work under you again!"

"Ok then, lets getto training now."

"Awww, but it is a day off." Spoke many of the shinigami.

"Now now, you guys need in shape." Spoke Yakuno.

"So you're the one i've been senseing, fight me!"

Yakuno looked up to see Kenpachi Zaraki.

"I rather not, for your safty." Spoke Yakuno calmly.

"I see, comeon, i won't hurt you...much." Said Kenpachi

"Fine, i warned you."

Kenpachi made the first move, he charged at Yakuno with his ful force in his blade, he got near Yakuno and slashed, as he slashed Yakuno disappeared.

"Where the hell did you go!"

"Behind you?"

Yakuno created a sword from his illusions to prevent using Kengenkaku. Yakuno then stabed Kenpachi through the right shoulder. Kenpachi turned around with the blade still in his arm and charged again, Yakuno quickly created another blade, Yakuno stuck it out infront of himself and blocked the attack. Yakuno hit both swords up then stabbed Kenpachi through the other shoulder.

"As I thought, you can easily hurt me, and block my attacks..." Spoke Kenpachi.

"Not that hard when you are moving slowly. Now we both know were not fighting at full strength so lets really do this." As Yakuno said that Kenpachi's face twichted and he muttered "Not at full.."

Yakuno got ready, while Kenpachi toke off his eyepatch and bells, along with the swords still in him.

Kenpachi made the first move and came from behind, Yakuno quickly responed by ducking as the slash went over his head. Yakuno went up with the hilt of his sword and hit Kenpachi's chin.

Kenpachi was thrown back, yet quickly recovered in time to miss one of Yakuno's attacks.

"It's over...I will be going for now." Said Kenpachi.

Yakuno turned back to his "New" squad and put them through regular trials, making sure they all actually worked.

Yakuno had finished his plans early. Training was a success, and the entire squad finished in record time. Suddenly, Oliss came running up behind him, panting. "Oh, Oliss!" Yakuno said cassually. "How was your first day in a normal squad?" Oliss stared at Yakuno with puzzeled amazement. "Are you...?" Oliss muttered. "Am I what?" Yakuno said, smiling. "A clone? or an imposter!?" Oliss screamed. "Yakuno never smiles like that! Look, you're even winking!!" Oliss burst out laughing. Yakuno glared at Oliss. "It's okay, Yakuno. It must just be the fact that you've been around other people for a change..." Oliss said, still giggling. "Anyway, what's so important?" Yakuno asked. "Huh? Oh, right!" Oliss said as he explained the situation to Yakuno.

Two soul reapers, Yashi Okitake and Hinawa Moari, were walking quietly towards the barracks of squad 8. "So, did you see the new kid in squad 12?" Yashi chuckled as he spoke with his partner. "You mean the new bait!" Hinawa teased back. "What's with his hair, anyway? Do you think-" She was cut off by a russel in the bushes. A dark figure appeared from below, facing the pair. "Oh, you're him! Takumi Akimoto, right?" The figure just chuckled and walked closer. "Kek kekekekekekeke..." He laughed as he drew his sword. The two soul reapers also drew their blades. "What're you doing!?" "This isn't funny!!" A flash lit the sky, and the two hit the floor, badly injured.

"Reports are coming in from all over..." Yakuno listened in on the consversation that was taking place between two members of squad 4. "Apparently, the assailant has a tattoo on his forhead. He's also been reported as attacking in multiple locations at once..." Yakuno stood there, stunned. "Takumi...".

_**Oliss Skisso & Takumi Akimoto**_

Takumi changed into his lower rank robes and stepped into the squad 12 barracks. Takumi looked around and noticed that most members were gone. "H-hello?" He said hessitantly. "Guess there's nobody here..." He said as he turned to leave. Suddenly, in front of the entrance stood Mayuri, the 12th seat captain. Takumi jumped from alarm. "My my..." Mayuri said mockingly, "That's no way to adress your captain...". Takumi stood there at attention as Mayuri walked towards him. He thought he was going to be sick. From far away, he could have sworn he heard the sounds of screaming men. "So, you're my new 7th seat, eh?" Mayuri said as he reached out for Takumi. Suddenly, he drew his hand back and glared. What's this spritual pressure? He thought to himself. "Not even I have that level of..." He muttered as he stepped back. "Oh, this one's going to make an excellent experiment..." He muttered. "Dismissed." He said, once again glaring at Takumi.

Oliss had just finished his introduction into his 'new squad' when he heard a cry from far away. It was coming from the squad 12 barracks. Oliss ran to quickly catch up with whatever was happening. "We only just got here... Can't we get a day of peace?" He yelled as he charged ahead. When he arrived at the back of the barracks, two members from squad 4 were carrying a person away. Oliss ran up to the two men. "What's happened here?" He screamed. "Take a look for yourself..." One of the medics said quietly. Oliss peered over the body. There was a distinctive slash across the person's back.

Yakuno had finished his plans early. Training was a success, and the entire squad finished in record time. Suddenly, Oliss came running up behind him, panting. "Oh, Oliss!" Yakuno said cassually. "How was your first day in a normal squad?" Oliss stared at Yakuno with puzzeled amazement. "Are you...?" Oliss muttered. "Am I what?" Yakuno said, smiling. "A clone? or an imposter!?" Oliss screamed. "Yakuno never smiles like that! Look, you're even winking!!" Oliss burst out laughing. Yakuno glared at Oliss. "It's okay, Yakuno. It must just be the fact that you've been around other people for a change..." Oliss said, still giggling. "Anyway, what's so important?" Yakuno asked. "Huh? Oh, right!" Oliss said as he explained the situation to Yakuno.

Two soul reapers, Yashi Okitake and Hinawa Moari, were walking quietly towards the barracks of squad 8. "So, did you see the new kid in squad 12?" Yashi chuckled as he spoke with his partner. "You mean the new bait!" Hinawa teased back. "What's with his hair, anyway? Do you think-" She was cut off by a russel in the bushes. A dark figure appeared from below, facing the pair. "Oh, you're him! Takumi Akimoto, right?" The figure just chuckled and walked closer. "Kek kekekekekekeke..." He laughed as he drew his sword. The two soul reapers also drew their blades. "What're you doing!?" "This isn't funny!!" A flash lit the sky, and the two hit the floor, badly injured.

"Reports are coming in from all over..." Yakuno listened in on the consversation that was taking place between two members of squad 4. "Apparently, the assailant has a tattoo on his forhead. He's also been reported as attacking in multiple locations at once..." Yakuno stood there, stunned. "Takumi...".


	9. Soul Society Arc: Chapter 3

_**ALL**_

Yakuno and Oliss sat still as the head general spoke. "The time has come..." He started. "Aizen has slipped, and revealed his current location. If we move quickly, he can be traced and monitored. However, it is not yet your time." Yakuno stared at the wall in silence. He was still busy thinking. "Then why are you telling us this!?" He yelled. "Yakuno, you specifically asked that the both of you be informed if any new developments took place..." Yamamoto said, annoyed. "Forgive me sir. I'm just...in a hurry."

Oliss and Yakuno walked out of the room quietly. "It couldn't be..." Oliss muttered. "Not Takumi...". "Damn it, Oliss!" Yakuno yelled. "Who else could it be then? All of the signs point to Takumi.". Oliss just stared. "Then, he must be in trouble! Someones controlling his actions, or-". "Stop, Oliss. The survivors all said he was openly enjoying what he was doing. For god's sake, he was grinning...You know what we have to do...". Just then, Ner ran up to the pair, needle in hand. "CAPTAIN SKISSO!!" He screamed. "I forgot to give you this shot! It'll calm you down!!" He yelled, lunging at Oliss. Oliss dodged quickly. "Ner! It's been three days! Why would I still need that!!". Ner just chased after him. "Regulations say that all-" He lectured as he chased after the poor captain. "Guess it's up to me then..." Yakuno said, staring at the sky. "Master, please... give me the strength to do this..."

Takumi had been laying low for quite awhile now. He knew he was in serious trouble if the squad 12 captain found him. In fact, he hadn't even seen Oliss or Yakuno since the day they split up. Suddenly, he heard a sound from behind him. He turned to face his doom. "Oh! Captain Soziru! What a relief..." He said, sighing. "Takumi, come with me..." Yakuno said, charging the lieutenant. "Hey, easy Yakuno! What's wrong with you!?" Takumi shouted. "As captain of the 15th squad of the Soul Society, I am placing you under arrest for the injury of 26 shinigami and the deaths of 2 others." Yakuno said calmly. "WHAT!?" Takumi bellowed. "What are you saying, Yakuno!?". "I warned you, Takumi!" He screamed, charging Takumi head on. Takumi cut a portal and escaped, fleeing the scene. "It doesn't matter how far you run... I can sense your energy..." Yakuno muttered. "And when you teleport, you leave a trail behind for me to follow."

Takumi reappeared in a remote location, and looked around. "What's going on...?" He asked himself. Suddenly, he heard a voice from behind him. "Kek kekekekekeke... Just helpin' you out...Master...". Takumi turned around in horror. Behind him stood a mirror reflection of himself. He had coal-black skin with white-blue hair. On his forehead rested a tattoo of the kanji for 'War'. "Kek keke..." He chuckled as he cut a portal into space with his fingertip. "Later!" He teased as he fell inside. "NO!" Takumi screamed as he followed after him. As the portal began to fade away, Yakuno ran up and flew through. "I won't let you get away!" Yakuno screamed. "Who is this guy? Could he be...Me?" Takumi questioned. From far away, the mirror-Takumi grinned and whispered: "The chase is on...".


	10. Soul Society Arc: Chapter 4

_**Yakuno Soziru & Takumi Akimoto**_

The three sped in and out of dimensions in hot pursuit. Takumi was so caught up in the chase that he failed to notice a screaming Yakuno from behind him. As Yakuno followed Takumi, he began to notice a gap in the distance between him and his prey. "Damn, he's moving too fast..." he muttered as he lept from portal to portal. Yakuno was good, but portals weren't exactly a common means of transportation to him. Then he spotted something strange. "He's...chasing someone?" He asked . It looked like he was chasing himself.

Suddenly, the chase came to an abrupt halt. Yakuno fell out of the last portal, slightly tired and out of breath. "These things are crazy..." he muttered aloud. He looked up to see Takumi standing there, staring at his assailant. "Enough of this. Who are you?" He asked seriously. Quietly, the other Takumi spoke up. "I believe the real question is...who are you?" He said as he chuckled. "Enough with your games! I want answers, now!", Takumi screamed. "Heh, that'll be enough of that... Akimoto-san... let me explain from the beginning. A long, long time ago, back in the academy, young Takumi Akimoto had... a break down, of sorts. Remember...?" Takumi just glared at this strange figure. "It was then, in your moment of weakness, that I was able to escape that wrecthed thing you call a mind." he continued.

"So you're..." Takumi said, surprised. "Yeah, I'm a hollow. but oh, I'm oh so much more. I am the real Takumi Akimoto. I am anger, hatred, betrayal. I am power. And there, lies my dilemma. I have power, but I was short changed. I'm only have as strong as I should be. Do you know what I'm missing?" He asked slowly. "You. I'm missing you, Akimoto san. Dire days are approaching the soul society. They will come. And I will survive them. Because... I WILL CONSUME YOU!" He screamed as he lunged forward. "And that's quite enough of you, interloper!" He screamed as he let loose a crippling blow to Yakuno. "Captain Soziru!" Takumi screamed. The captain was out cold. "Looks like all of this portal jumping left our fair captain a little tired..." Hollow Takumi laughed.

"Now, only one thing is left. Akimoto san, I must end our time together, and finally take my place as Takumi Akimoto, the true Takumi Akimoto. It's a shame you won't be around to enjoy it...", hollow Takumi muttered, laughing and walking slowly towards Takumi. "Captain Soziru's been taken out. Captain Skisso's gone too. Even I don't know where we are... This is bad. I can't lose to this guy, or..." Takumi muttered. "Enough games, impostor! Give me my body! Give me... my power!" The hollow screamed, charging at Takumi.

Takumi dived out of the way as he unsheathed his zanpokto. The two flew wildly at one another, slashing and hacking whenever possible, defending when they needed to. The hollow made a severe cut on Takumi's back, and Takumi hit the floor, wincing in pain. "See? That's why I'm doing this now. You've reached your limit. I have an infinite capacity to gain power. You're weak now. I have no reason to keep you around. So just die!!" The hollow screamed as he sent out a beam of dark energy at Takumi. It hit him, and suddenly everything began moving quickly around Takumi. The hollow jumped into the energy and began a barrage of quick slashes all over Takumi's body. When the energy dispersed, takumi was covered in blood. "He...slowed me down? He somehow used a portal to speed up time around me. But he excluded me, and that's why I felt so slow... But how? My portals just create links to different dimensional voids. I can't manipulate time..." Takumi muttered. The hollow suddenly reappeared. "Isn't teleportation a miracle?" He said, laughing. "H-how..." Takumi gasped. "It's simple, really. Just think about it. When you release your bankai, you create a giant void that you slip in and out of quickly. I condensed that void, I made it smaller, and easier to travel through multiple times... Therefore, I move at the speed of light, or so it appears..." The hollow Takumi explained. Takumi stood up, panting. "Oh, just die already..." The hollow said. "It's over...".

Takumi ran towards the hollow, blade in hand. Hollow Takumi teleported out of the way. As he turned around, he saw Takumi had teleported behind him. Takumi made a clear cut on the hollow's arm. The two began to disappear and reappear, cutting and attacking one another repeatedly. "Enough of this..." The hollow muttered. He shot another beam at Takumi, similar to the one he shot before. Takumi cut a portal in front of him, just in time. Suddenly, hollow Takumi felt a distrubing feeling surround his entire body. He saw the world around him move by in the blink of an eye, and turned around to face a glowing portal disappearing behind him. 'He got me with my own trick... When I wasn't looking, he created a portal behind me, for my own attack to travel through...' Suddenly, Takumi appeared in front of him. A short time later, the hollow was lying on the ground, unable to move. "So this is it, hm?" He muttered with his dying breath. "I don't ever want to see you again." Takumi said calmly, drawing his blade. "Tough luck, master..." The hollow said. "Like I said before, darkness is coming to the sould society. It won't be for a while now, but in a few decades, things are gonna start happening... This isn't goodbye forever, Akimoto-san." "You're wrong..." Takumi said, as he stepped forward, in front of his dark doppleganger. "This is it. You've lost." With that, Takumi flung his zanpokto into hollow Takumi. The hollow began to vanish, and suddenly flew inside of Takumi. "For the first time in years..." Takumi muttered quietly. "I'm complete...".

Yakuno looked up and noticed the fight was over.

"Appears i wasn't needed after all, but i make a good actor.

"Another voice spoke"But maybe now he has the potential to become a Avaigako..."

Yakuno chuckled as he started his walk back to soul society. He went to Yamamoto in the morning and told him what had happen. Yamamoto declared Takumi free of the charges.

Takumi returned to the soul society, and quietly made his way to a local bar. "Hey, if it isn't Mr. Akimoto!" A familiar voice called out. Takumi turned to face his captain, Oliss Skisso, surrounded by beautiful women and empty bottles of sake. "Why even bother yelling?" Takumi said to himself as he walked forward to greet his captain. "So Yakumo explained it all away? That's it!?" Takumi said excitedly. "Yeah, give or take. He spoke with head general Yamamoto this morning...", Oliss replied. "Wait, give or take?" Takumi said, alarmed. "Well, just realize that not everyone in the soul society has heard yet. There may still be some hostility." He relpied. "Great, so i'm still the death bringing killer of squad twelve..." Takumi groaned. "Just relax." Oliss said. "Things will all turn out for the better... Now comon, have a drink with one of these pretty things!" Oliss laughed as he passed out. Takumi just stared and started to leave, dragging his drunken capatin behind him.

* * *

_Next time, new Arc Hueco Mundo. Will they finally end this feud with Aizen!_


	11. Hueco Mundo: Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** The long awaited Arc(but not final, the SS won't be gone for a long time). Will Aizen meet his downfall?_

* * *

_**Yakuno Soziru**_

Yakuno walked into the room that Yamamoto was in.  
"So you've told me to come early why? Sir." spoke Yakuno.  
"Well from what you have told me, it appears Takumi has absorbed his Hollow."  
"Yes Sir"  
"Well from what you told me about Avaigako, he could become one, while you're in Hueco Mundo and attack you, seeing as how he may not beable work with his Hollow. I want you to also train him to control his Hollow. Though this means he cannot become a Avaigako, it may be for the best."  
"I understand sir."

Yakuno heard footsteps comming in. Yakuno turned to see Oliss and Takumi there. "Early as always." Oliss greeted towards his fellow captain. "Drunk as always." Yakuno replied. "Enough..." Yamamoto stated officially. "The time has finally come."

Yamamoto continued. "Captain Oliss Skisso, of the fourteenth division. Lieutenant Takumi Akimoto, of the fourteenth division. And of course... Captain Yakuno Soziru, of the fifteenth division. It is time to end your assignment. Already, I have sent you to the human world, where you appropriately put an end to Gin. Of course, Yakuno, I must thank you for your quick attack which ended Tosen's life. Also, I am aware of the circumstances that led to our previous uprising amoung our ranks. Lieutenant Akimoto, I trust you have taken care of that?". "Yes sir." Takumi replied hastily. "Good, good. Oh by the way, Captain Soziru, have you managed to find yourself a good lieutenant yet?", Yamamoto asked inquiringly. "No, not yet, sir.", Yakuno replied. "Fine fine... you know, Yakuno, Oliss found his pretty quickly. You may want to get a move on, otherwise you may fall behind..." Yamamoto went on. 'What is this, some kind of secret squad competition?!' Yakuno thought to himself.

"Anyway..." Yamamoto continued. "Aizen's downfall is the last piece on our agenda. I count on the three of you to end this trator's foul agenda, and to restore order to the soul society. We now know that Aizen is residing in Hueco Mundo, planning something. You will leave immediately. I have placed the three of you on emergency leave, so the other soul reapers wouldn't become suspicious. "Yeah, it's totally not suspicious to have three soul reapers all take emergency leave after all arriving on the same day..." Takumi muttered. "Don't worry, Lieutenant...", Oliss whispered to him. I took the liberty of placing a few other soul reapers on emergency leave as well...". "How'd you manage that, Captain?" Takumi asked. "It was easy, really." Oliss explained. "Some cutting was involved, a few scrapes and bruises... but the important thing is that we don't seem so suspicious anymore!". Takumi just stared at his captain in utter bewilderment. "Ahem!" Yamamoto interrupted. "As I was saying, your departure begins now. Find Aizen, and take him out. You three are the best I have to offer at this point. Good luck, and come back alive."

A minute later, Takumi had cut a portal apart for the three, and they were off to Hueco Mundo. 'It's time to step it up. I will take you down, Aizen...' Oliss thought. 'It's time to see what I can do, now that I've absorbed that hollow. This will be the perfect time to practice with my new power.' Takumi thought as he opened the portal. 'Aizen. You've run for a long time now. But I don't play games. I will be the one to end you, Sosuke Aizen.' Yakuno thought.

* * *

_**Oliss Skisso & Takumi Akimoto**_

Oliss was standing outside of a rocky outcropping. As he climbed the steps upward, he came upon a house of massive proportions. He ran inside to discover modern treasures; a big screen TV, an indoor pool, and an extra large wine cooler filled to the brim with sake. "This...is...heaven!!" He roared loudly as he fell to the ground in delight. Suddenly, he heard a voice in the distance, getting closer and closer. "Captain! Captain Skisso!". "Takumi?", Oliss questioned, looking up.

"Comon, wake up captain Skisso..." Takumi yelled, obviously annoyed. Oliss awoke from his dream, teary eyed and in pain. "Why, Lieutenant? Why do you take everything beautiful from me? The women, the sake... even the house..." he moaned as Takumi stood there, looking puzzled. "Look, captain. We've been summoned by the head general. It's time to go...". "Fine, Takumi..." Oliss said as he stepped out of the house.

As the duo walked down the path towards Yamamoto, Takumi couldn't help but notice whispering and laughing coming from behind him. He turned around to see two young soul reapers gossiping. "Isn't he the crazy guy? The Nut Job Soul Reaper?". "Yeah, I heard he got put in place by the head general...", the two whispered not so quietly. 'Oh, come on! It's been two weeks... can't we drop the subject yet?' Takumi thought to himself, annoyed. It was true though, Takumi had recieved alot of negative publicity from squad twelve because of that hollows little stunt. Of course, his brazen actions just increased Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's desire to "experiment" with the hapless lieutenant of squad 14. Suddenly, the two came upon the room where Yamamoto was waiting for them. Yakuno was already there. "Early as always." Oliss greeted towards his fellow captain. "Drunk as always." Yakuno replied. "Enough..." Yamamoto stated officially. "The time has finally come."

_--The rest of this one is the same as above-- _

* * *


	12. Hueco Mundo: Chapter 2

* * *

_**ALL**_

"The vast desert of Hueco Mundo." spoke Yakuno.  
"Heh, no bars in site. These Hollow don't know how to live." chuckled Oliss.  
"Captain Chappy...Anyway, this is our first real serious mission too. So can you try to be serious, this once?" yelled Takumi, towards Oliss's direction.  
"Come on you two, lets just head to Las Noches first." Yakuno said.  
"Then lets warp there. We've gotta hurry if we plan to catch Aizen..." Takumi said, opening a portal. He was halfway through when Yakuno grabbed him and pulled him out, knocking him into the white sand below.  
"What's the big idea, captain Soziru!?" Takumi said annoyed.  
"Do you even know where Las Noches is?" Yakuno asked.  
"Well..." Takumi muttered.  
"So how are you going to create a portal there? Besides, even if you got lucky and wound up there, I'm sure it isn't deserted. What if you teleported right into the enemy?"  
"Fine, I get it. Looks like we walk then..." Takumi muttered disappointedly. He really hated walking. Yakuno drew close to Oliss as Takumi walked on ahead.  
"Oliss, when we get to Las Noches, let Takumi come with me. Alone." He whispered.  
"Alright Yakuno..." Oliss responded. "But...If I lose my lieutenant, I expect a bottle of sake in his place." Oliss said, laughing.

They finally reached the palace known as Las Noches, and started to look for an entrance.  
"Hmm, no way to enter from here. We will need to find a gate." Oliss said.  
"It would take three days to do that...so better yet we will do this..." Yakuno said, as he then blew a hole into the wall. The three entered and were confronted with two hallways. Yakuno stared down them both.  
"Takumi you're coming with me through the right one." Yakuno spoke calmly. "Catch you around later Oliss."  
"Have fun lieutenant. Bring me back a present!" Oliss yelled waving francticly as the other two walked away.

The pair walked down the hallway and began walking around and around, until Takumi was completely lost.

"Hey, Captain Soziru, I don't know which way is which anymore. How am I supposed to use my portals now?" He said. Suddenly, a massive group of Fraccions charged towards the two.  
"It's time for you to learn to rely on other talents." Yakuno muttered as he ran towards the enemy. Takumi stood there, stunned. "But that makes my zanpokto...basically useless!" He shouted.  
"Takumi..." Yakuno screamed from up ahead. "If you don't fight for yourself... You'll die right here!"

Oliss stumbled around the castle annoyed. "If he wants a Lieutenant, let him get his own. Don't go stealing mine..." He grumbled as he climbed a flight of stairs. "Well, I'm happy I brought this along now...", he said as he pulled out a bottle of wine from his shirt. Suddenly, a swift cut shattered the air, along with the bottle of wine. It dripped like blood from Oliss' hand as he stared at a group of Fraccions who had surrounded him. "You...". Oliss muttered. "You...broke it...My wine...". Oliss' eyes began to glow red with rage. "For that... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" He roared as he began to hack and slash at everything in sight.

* * *

_Things will be getting alot tougher, with the next chapters of the Hueco Mundo Arc!_


	13. Hueco Mundo: Chapter 3

_**Yakuno Soziru**_

"Takumi..." Yakuno screamed from up ahead. "If you don't fight for yourself... You'll die right here!"

Yakuno then looked further down the hallway to see a dark figure step back and disappear. Yakuno quickly dashed to where the figure was standing and tried to figure out where he went. He then noticed a oddly looking wall. He punched a hole through it and toke a step in.

"Something doesn't feel right..." Yakuno said as he heard a noise from behind. He turned around to find the wall repairing itself. As it was closing Yakuno heard Takumi yelling out his name. Suddenly Yakuno became dizzy. He looked back at the new room he was in to see the dark figure in front of him, and a purple gas floating about...

Yakuno woke up to find he was in some sort of cell.

"Bars...Should be easy to cut through." Yakuno said as he tried to create a sword.

"I can't! Then that means when i was knocked out Kengenkaku reverted back to a zanpaktou. Guess this is punishment for practically doing the same to Takumi. Heh." Yakuno said as he laughed at the irony. Yakuno then looked up to see a T.V. on the other side of the bars. It turned on and on it was what was once the dark figure that Yakuno had been following.

"What the hell killed him?" Yakuno spoke softly. He then saw a new person walk onto the screen. It was an Arrancar.

"My my, that sword of yours was a hard one to take. I found my minion here dead as i entered here and you sword lying on the floor." Spoke the Arrancar.

"So i don't suppose you will be letting me out?" Chuckled Yakuno.

"Havens No. Where would the fun be then. In fact i was going to make it harder by filling the cell with water, but since there are bars i decided to flood the whole room!" As he finished saying this the room started to fill with water.

"Great. You going to give me a hint?"

"I don't believe so, as i said it would ruin my fun."

The screen then shutoff. Yakuno looked around to find a way to get out of his possible grave.

"Lucky that skull face forgot to put me in handcuffs." Yakuno said as he examined the bars then the walls. He noticed some of the bricks on the walls were loose, he pulled out one to leave a hole out of the room. Then a large rumble came. The wall that Yakuno pulled the brick from was blown apart as even more water came from it.

"Great a trap, and a way out." Yakuno said as he swam out of the hole. He looked around for a new way out of the room, he then noticed a door at the other end. He proceeded for it with no problems. The door opened as if expecting him, and closed as he went through.

A bolt of lightning came straight for where Yakuno stood. Yakuno quickly dodged out of the way only for it to follow him.

"My lightning follows the target till it makes a hit, and since your wet, you will fry." Spoke a new Arrancar at the end of the new room.

_**Oliss Skisso & Takumi Akimoto**_

"Takumi..." Yakuno screamed from up ahead. "If you don't fight for yourself... You'll die right here!"

Yakuno then looked further down the hallway to see a dark figure step back and disappear. Yakuno quickly dashed to where the figure was standing and tried to figure out where he went. He then noticed a oddly looking wall. He punched a hole through it and toke a step in.

"Something doesn't feel right..." Yakuno said as he heard a noise from behind. He turned around to find the wall repairing itself. As it was closing Yakuno heard Takumi yelling out his name. Suddenly Yakuno became dizzy. He looked back at the new room he was in to see the dark figure in front of him, and a purple gas floating about...

Takumi stood in silence as the group of enemies approached him. "Captain Soziru is...gone? What the hell's going on here!?" Takumi screamed. "Well, I may not be able to navigate... but that doesn't mean I'm useless!" He screamed as he began slashing enemies to bits. Portals will be useless in here, at least an an escape measure. I have no idea where to go... He thought to himself as he hacked through wave after wave of enemy. Before he knew it, one of the fraccion had knocked his zanpokto away from his hands.

Takumi began punching and kicking, flailing around the room in an effort to reach his weapon. After what seemed like hours, he grabbed it and continued his barrage. Suddenly, he cut a portal next to him and threw his zanpokto inside. A second later it reappeared and soared through the air, slicing most of the fraccions in two. "I may not be able to run..." He muttered to the enemies, "But that doesn't mean I can't fight!" He roared as he continued the battle. "Now!" He screamed. "Kazemegami! BANKAI!!". He pointed his sword at the swarm and a black portal enveloped them all. He flew through the air, appearing and dissappearing. It was as if time had stopped for all inside.

Moments later, Takumi stood in an empty room, spattered with blood. "I guess I have you to thank for that..." Takumi muttered as he thought back to that hollow who impersonated him days ago. "That was your technique..." Takumi whispered. "Until now!".

Oliss muttered to himself as he continued on, licking his fingers to get every drop of his spilled beverage. "That should teach em'", he muttered to himself. "Alright then, onward to victory.", he mumbled as he climbed a long flight of stairs. "Haven't hollows every heard of elevators?"


	14. Hueco Mundo: Chapter 4

_**Yakuno Soziru**_

A bolt of lightning came straight for where Yakuno stood. Yakuno quickly dodged out of the way only for it to follow him.  
"My lightning follows the target till it makes a hit, and since your wet, you will fry." Spoke a new Arrancar at the end of the new room.

The bolt sped up as it went straight for Yakuno's back. The bolt struck Yakuno and made him crash into the wall on the opposite side of the room from the Arrancar as he rolled over.  
"Not much of a good prey. Dies on the first shot...Heh." Laughed the Arrancar. "Well hopefully you hear me before you enter the light. My name is Ar, the Lightning Arrancar."  
"Ar huh..." Yakuno said as he stood up.  
"Better prey then i thought, lets see how you handle another bolt.."  
Ar threw a new bolt at Yakuno. Yakuno quickly ran to Ar.  
"Heh that bolt won't touch me." Spoke Ar as he jumped back. Yakuno then made a right and ran diagonally to the other side of the room. He then cut back to the center and ran back towards Ar.  
'What is he up to...' thought Ar. Yakuno then repeated what he did on the right but stoped at the center instead of heading to Ar. He then held his hand out to the bolt as it struck. The bolt struck his hand, Yakuno's head slumped down. Ar toke a step foreward, he then felt his foot get wet, he looked to find water in a pattern of two fours.

"Dammit!" yelled the Arrancar as the water begin to glow and the bolt struck him.  
"Hehe, forgot I was still wet." Spoke Yakuno as he raised his head, "Now your bolts are useless."  
"Well you seem to be the only one to make me actually have a hand to hand fight...kukuku." Laughed Ar as he removed his sword from the hilt, "Shock! Denki no Kitsune!" The Arrancars appearance became slimmer, as he became part hollow, while retaining a humanoid form. He grew fur around his neck which stood up, and his hands and feet turned into clawed features.

"Now lets do this!" Ar said as he punched his fist together which resulted in them to emit lightning. Yakuno readied himself as he charged at the Arrancar. The Arrancar then charged straight at him with his fist ready. The first contact was made and it was Yakuno striking the Arrancar in the chest, Ar brought up his knee and banged it against Yakuno's jaw. Yakuno was flung over onto the ground. Ar came over and began to punch Yakuno in the chest, Yakuno quickly rolled to avoid and jumped up and kicked the Arrancar's face knocking him to the ground. Ar got up wiping his chin of the blood dripping form his mouth.  
"Heh, would've been easier if you just stayed down!" Yelled Ar as he charged back to Yakuno.

Yakuno quickly dodged, Ar stopped where he was and toke both his fist and punched the ground in one massive attack. The ground flew up as a electric wave flew like a ripple in water. Yakuno was struck and fell down. Ar charged at him with his fist still charged. Yakuno quickly stood up. Ar kept charging while putting more power into his fist. Yakuno twisted his feet to avoid and get behind the Arrancar, he then ducked as Ar threw another punch, Yakuno kicked Ar off his feet then stood up and punched him into the ground leaving a crater.

"Would've been easier if i didn't get kidnapped in the first place. And this time without my zanpaktou..." Spoke Yakuno as he kicked the Arrancar to the other side of the room, "...really made me angry." Yakuno walked towards the Arrancar, Ar looked up and started laughing. "Heh, I still have a weapon!" Ar yelled as his lightning formed into a trident. He stood up and placed it out in front of him, Yakuno grabbed the trident as his hand started to char. He threw it out of Ar's hands and walked closer and started to repeatedly punch the Arrancar.

By the time Yakuno stopped blood practically filled the room, the Arrancar eyes were white, most of his hollowed parts broken and cracked. Yakuno walked to the next door, wondering what was going to feel the full force he had just laid into the Arrancar Ar...

_**Takumi Akimoto**_

Takumi began to walk ahead, leaving the trails of decimated fraccions behind him. "Where did Captain Yakuno go?" Takumi asked himself as he brushed himself off. Suddenly, from behind him, he heard a noise. A series of crashes and wizzing noises filled the air. Takumi's eyes widened. He began to turn around, but was suddenly struck from behind. A large claw had grabbed Takumi and was flinging him around the room, scraping him against walls. When it threw him to the ground, takumi was covered in blood, his outfit tattered in multiple places. He turned to face his assailant.

A massive hollow stared back at him, grinning. "No way..." Takumi muttered as he pulled himself to his feet. "The fraccions...those were just a diversion. They somehow managed to combine into... this!". Takumi drew his blade and began to charge at the hollow. As he drew near, the hollow opened his mouth, and a vaccum wind began sucking everything around it into the beast's mouth. Takumi's hand began to give, and his zanpokto was sucked into the jaws of this new enemy. "Kazemegami!!" Takumi screamed as the monster devoured his weapon.

"Takumi Akimoto... Lieutenant of squad 14. Captain Oliss Skisso. Capatin Yakuno Soziru." The hollow chanted as it spit out the zanpokto. Takumi snatched up his weapon as he listened to the creature. "Delicious zanpokto, boy." The hollow muttered. "And now I know everything about you. I know everything you know, simply by tasting your blade...". It once again lunged towards takumi, this time with it's mouth wide open. The world went dark around Takumi. He felt the sensation of falling straight down, and then there was nothing. Takumi stood in total silence.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Enjoy what precious few moments you have left inside my stomache, boy...". The words seemed to echo. Suddenly, as if shocked back into reality, Takumi picked himself up and tried to look around. He had been eaten whole.

In the dimly lit gut of the hollow, takumi noticed more fraccions approaching him. He began fighting them, and their numbers were two few to even pose a threat. Suddenly, Takumi felt a painful sensation at his feet, and looked down to see a yellow liquid destroy his sandals. "Digestive acid!" He screamed as he tried to locate higher ground. The acid continued to rise, burning takumi's feet and ankles. He quickly reached for his zanpokto and began cuting portals all round him. Then he cut a large portal at his feet. The acid began to drain from the floor and flowed out all around Takumi. His portals had created a bubble that would protect him from the dangerous fluid. Before long, the hollow had been destoryed from the inside out.

Takumi stumbled to a small alcove and collapsed, exausted. His clothes were in shreds, his sandals gone, and the bottom of his legs had been burnt severely. He quietly shut his eyes, layed down, and fell asleep...

* * *

_(7/21/08)Well Chapter 5 will be out maybe tomorrow or the day after. Hope you enjoyed Yakuno's fight as i did writing it._


	15. Hueco Mundo: Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**Sorry about the long wait, but I needed a break. So without further a due here is the chapter 5 i am sure you have been waiting for.  
_

* * *

_**Yakuno Soziru**_

Yakuno walked into a few more rooms, out of the way to not run into any more Arrancars, except the one he wanted. Yakuno looked down the hallway to see a door that was massive and looked like it lead to a throne room of sorts. He went towards it and opened it, inside was nothing but technology, from moniters to hard drives. Yakuno heard a beeping from a moniter and went to it, on the screen it said '1 New Message' Yakuno pressed play.

The Arrancar who captured Yakuno appeared.

"So you made it this far, now come find me. I will be in the court outside through that last door."

Yakuno began to walk towards the door. He stoped right infornt of it. 'This may be a trap, but i must do it to get Kengenkaku back.' Yakuno thought, 'He is beyond here, i can sense him.' Yakuno toke a deep breathe and opened the door, the light from the outside blinded Yakuno as he steped out. As Yakuno's eyes adjusted to the light he saw the figure that had been the one to capture him, inprison him, sent the Arrancar Ar after him, and stole Kengenkaku. The Arrancar had a Skull covering his face, which appeared to be a dragon's skull. The Arrancar steped forward.

"So you made it, I am As'Suun." As'Suun reached for his face and removed the skull. "And I am a Shinigami." Yakuno looked at him shocked to find that the supposed Arrancar was a mere Shinigami. "I see you are shocked to see him?" spoke As'Suun, Yakuno looked up to find As'Suun's lips not moving.

"I am also As'Suun, the Light Arrancar." A figure with a skull on his face stepped forward, the skull was the same as the one the shinigami wore.

"A incomplete Avaigako!" Yakuno spoke, "Aizen has been here!"

"He did not make us, we were forged from the same person, but he came from me. He was my hollow but was turned into an Arrancar. We have been a team since he split from me." Spoke the As'Suun shinigami.

"Give me back Kengenkaku." Yakuno said impatiently as if not wanting to know none of this. The shinigami unsheathed his Zanpaktou. Yakuno charged at him as the shinigami swiftly got behind Yakuno, Yakuno quickly managed to dodge the oncoming barrage of stabs. The Arrancar quickly steped in and being his barrage of attacks with his fist. Yakuno was hit, his eyes were empty as he landed on the ground.

"Pity i thought you might have been a challenge." Spoke the Arrancar as he moved closer to Yakuno. The Arrancar put his right arm to the side and a circle appeared, the circle grew small spikes on the outside of it and at the two ends of it grew two blades. The Arrancar walked towards Yakuno and started twirling the twin blade around above his head, he then quickly stabed it into Yakuno's left arm. "ARGGGGG!" Yakuno screamed as he jolted up with the pain. The Arrancar played around with the hole now made through the arm.

"Ok stop playing, He isn't some toy." spoke the Shinigami as the Arrancar pulled the blade out of Yakuno's arm.

"Always so serious with you. Never any fun." Spoke the Arrancar as he picked up Yakuno and threw him to the Shinigami. The shinigami smirked as he toke his blade, which started to glow, and placed it at the top of Yakuno's left arm. He then began to cut the arm off, with smoke coming off the burning flesh as he did. The pain brought Yakuno fully awake as he let out a murderous scream, "AAAHHH!"

"I suppose we will just cut you piece by piece.." the Shinigami said, "...now for the right arm."

The Shinigami began to press his blade into Yakuno's right arm, Yakuno quickly grabbed the blade and ripped it out of the Shinigami's hands.

"Thanks for the blade." Yakuno spoke as he stabbed the Shinigami with it, as he then toke the hilt and knocked out the Shinigami with a crushing blow. Yakuno turned towards the Arrancar and toke his stance. The Arrancar charged after Yakuno, and started spining his blade with one hand. The twin blade began to glow as he began to strick Yakuno. Yakuno blocked the attacked with the zanpaktou. The zanpaktou in Yakuno's hand began to glow. The Arrancar knocked the zanpaktou from Yakuno's hands as he spun his twin blade around and cut both of Yakuno's eyes. Yakuno stammered back as he gripped his face.

"That hit was cheap..." The Shinigami stood up and grabbed his zanpaktou from the ground,"Now to get my revenge." The Shinigami placed both his arms out to his sides, "Shine Bright! Karui Ryuu!" White glowing wings grew from his back, as he grew curving horns on his head and his arms were covered with white scales, two twin blades similer to the Arrancars appeared in both his hands.

He flew down to Yakuno and stabbed him in the left side of his chest. The Shinigami then threw Yakuno to the other side of the area. Yakuno then heard a voice, one familer.

"Do you want my power?" Spoke the emptyed voice. Yakuno opened his eyes to find he was in a dark place. He looked over to see a Humanoid Dragon sitting in a throne chair.

"Who are you?" Spoke Yakuno.

"I am You!" Spoke the Dragon.

"I don't need your power!" Yakuno screamed at the beast.

"Then I will use it!"

Yakuno opened his eyes, and stood up. He put his right arm to his side "Ryuu no Fangu!" Yakuno said as a giant dragon head covered his right arm. The head opened up and a large blade came out. Yakunos eyes were red, with a black backing, a white mask-like thing covered around his eyes. Yakuno's left Arm was back and was fully white, and armored with claws for his fingers. Yakuno charged at the Shinigami and slashed him in half. He then looked at the Arrancar who was charging for him. "Shine Bright! Karui Ryuu!" the Arrancar turned into a Dragon with twin blades floating around him, he then flung many of the twin blades at Yakuno, who flung them back at the Arrancar. The Arrancar managed to block them all, but was to late as Yakuno was close enough to attack. Yakuno slashed the air infornt of himself and the slashes became black and cut the Arrancar in pieces. Yakuno went back to normal, the dragons head disappeared, and his eyes turned back to normal. Though along his left arm and under his eyes were blood red markings. Yakuno just started walking away.

Yakuno found Takumi passed out and picked him up.

"Looks like we both had it rough." Yakuno said as he carried the unconsious Takumi with him. Yakuno kept walking around till he reached a door.

"I will never boil water again..." Oliss joked as Yakuno entered the room, dragging an unconscious Takumi behind him. "Time to go, Oliss..." He said. Oliss just stared at the pair. "What happened to you two?" He asked. "It's... a long story." Yakuno replied. "And look at my lieutenant! Asleep on the job! and he scolds me for passing out in bars!" He laughed.

"Enough joking, Oliss." Yakuno interrupted. "Here, take your lieutenant outside with me. Wake him up soon, ok?" He muttered. "Heh, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were actually feeling sorry for him!" Oliss teased. "What!?" Yakuno yelled, dropping Takumi in his surprise. "What was that for!?" Takumi yelled, startled to consciousness by the impact of the fall. "Enough, both of you!" Yakuno yelled, annoyed. "We're heading to the Forest Of Menos. Let's go...". He said.

The three climbed down the stairway, which suddenly seemed much shorter to Oliss. Before long, they were outside of Las Noches. "Alright then, Aizen, here we come..." Yakuno said quietly.

_**Oliss Skisso**_

Oliss panted as he continued to climb the seemingly endless flight of stairs. Suddenly, he saw a light glowing in the distance. "The end! I finally found the end!!" He roared as he bolted for the top of the stairway. He opened a rather plain door and stepped inside. What he saw at that moment filled him with excitment and joy.

Before him sat an enormus jug of sake, twice the size of oliss himself. "Finally, sweet justice!!" Oliss cheered, his eyes drowning in tears. He opened the jar and started to pur the liquid out of the jug. "Wait, this isn't sake... it's just water!" He said, disappointedly. Suddenly, he heard a chuckling that seemed to fill the room. The liquid on the floor began to rise and formed the shape of a monster. Before he knew it, a giant hollow was standing where the liquid had once been. "Are all soul reapers so gullible?" It teased as it began to examine Oliss. "What are you?" Oliss asked, suddenly feeling much more tense. "My name... is Waake. My title... The hollow of water." The hollow said calmly. It's words faded in and out, like waves in the ocean. "And you... are my prey..." It said, suddenly, dissolving itself.

Suddenly, Oliss was surrounded in water. He began to feel stinging all across his body. This is bad... He thought to himself as he took blow after blow. "How is it... fighting an enemy who can be everywhere at once...?" Waake chanted as he continued his assault. Oliss pulled out his blade and began cutting at the water, trying to create some space between him and his foe. Damn! Nothing happened!! He thought to himself. He continued to try in vain to hurt his foe, who was battering Oliss with hit after hit.

"Enough...games..." Waake said calmly. "You have bored me...soul reaper...". Suddenly, the water level began to rise. Before long, Oliss was completely submerged. Oliss tried his hardest to reach the door, but he couldn't even move an inch. It was like being submerged in gel. Heh... He thought to himself, I always knew I'd die by drowning... but I thought it'd be in a pile of sake...

Suddenly, his eyes lit up. He held tightly to his zanpokto and began to release fire. "What are you...doing fool!? You'll burn... in your own frying pan..." Waake screamed. It's a long shot... but it's all I have at this point... Oliss thought as he increased the power of his flames. The water began to grow very hot. Oliss felt a burning sensation overtake his entire body. His skin began to tighten and flake.

Suddenly, Oliss felt the water level dropping. A heavy steam filled the air and a fierce howl pierced the room. The hollow known as Waake was evaporating. Before long, Oliss sat alone in a room full of hot steam. He opened the door and felt the cool air hit his body. "Well that was fun..." He chuckled as he looked at his burns. "I will never boil water again..." He joked as Yakuno entered the room, dragging an unconcious Takumi behind him. "Time to go, Oliss..." He said. Oliss just stared at the pair. "What happened to you two?" He asked. "It's... a long story." Yakuno replied. "And look at my lieutenant! Asleep on the job! and he scolds me for passing out in bars!" He laughed.

"Enough joking, Oliss." Yakuno interrupted. "Here, take your lieutenant outside with me. Wake him up soon, ok?" He muttered. "Heh, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were actually feeling sorry for him!" Oliss teased. "What!?" Yakuno yelled, dropping Takumi in his surpise. "What was that for!?" Takumi yelled, startled to conciousness by the impact of the fall. "Enough, both of you!" Yakuno yelled, annoyed. "We're heading to the Forest Of Menos. Let's go...". He said.

The three climbed down the stairway, which suddenly seemed much shorter to Oliss. Before long, they were outside of Las Noches. "Alright then, Aizen, here we come..." Yakuno said quietly.


	16. Hueco Mundo: Chapter 6

_**ALL**_  
Before long, the three soul reapers had arrived in the Forest of Menos. Oliss shook, looking uncomfortable. "It's really cold, huh?" He said, shivering. Yakuno glanced as him as they continued walking. "That's because you're still covered in liquid...", He said quietly. "What did you say happened again? You were attacked by alcohol?" Yakuno asked. Oliss turned around harshly. "No, no! The sake came alive and attacked me!", He grumbled. "Captain..." Takumi muttered, "I told you, you need to lay off the drinking!" He roared, scolding his superior. Oliss turned again to face his lieutenant. "No, really! It tried to drown me!" Oliss yelled.

Yakuno walked on ahead as the team from squad 14 argued loudly. Yakuno had been thinking about those two lately, and had finally come up with the perfect nickname to sum up the product of their teamwork. The disastrous squad 14. Yakuno chuckled as he thought to himself. They strike fear into the hearts of their enemies by drinking and jumping around. Then they argue... Yep, that about summed it up.

Suddenly, Yakuno looked up in shock, his playful joking disappeared into the dead air of the Forest of Menos. He quickly searched the area and saw a dark figure standing on the arm of a nearby tree. "I finally found you...", Yakuno muttered as he ran towards the figure. Takumi and Oliss looked up just in time to see Yakuno vanish into the brush.

Yakuno was moving at top speed, trying to keep up with the man who was trying to flee. Suddenly, the figure turned his head back to face Yakuno. It was Sosuke Aizen. He smiled cockily as he ran on ahead.

Takumi and Oliss began to chase after Yakuno. Suddenly, Takumi fell to the ground. Oliss, who hadn't noticed his lieutenant, continued on ahead. "That spiritual pressure..." Takumi muttered as he stood up. "It's Aizen. It's really him...". Takumi cut a portal and lept through, determined to catch up. He began to think back to the fight with Gin. That fateful day, when Yakuno had become...that monster. "We have to hurry, or it'll all happen again!".

* * *

_Will Aizen finally be defeated?_


	17. Hueco Mundo: Chapter 7

_**Yakuno Soziru**_  
Yakuno chased after Aizen, when suddenly Aizen stopped where he was.  
"Finally we can talk alone." Spoke Aizen  
"What do you want with the power of the Avaigako!"  
"Heh, a answer you should know. As I see you have used it to a new level, the ability to heal instantly. There are more powers I am aware of, but i can't draw them out due to being as you say 'A Fake Avaigako.' but in due time I will be able to claim the true power!"  
"Aizen, the Avaigako's power is a bond. It requires both partys to use!" Yakuno stoped, 'Thats what we haven't yet acheived. The Bond!'  
"Good Bye, Soziru" Spoke Aizen as he dissappeared into thin air.

"Touching..." Spoke a familer voice.  
Yakuno turned around to see the Light Arrancar.  
"As'Suun!" Yakuno said surprised.  
"You didn't fully finish me off! And now I am here for my revenge."  
There As'Suun stood, still in his released form.  
_'Allow me to take him...'_ Yakuno looked down on the ground.  
"Ryuu no Fangu!" The Dragon within Yakuno toke over.  
Yakuno charged at As'Suun, ready to pierce him in the heart.  
As'Suun quickly flash steped away.

"Same as every, As'Suun."  
"So are you...Kengenkaku."  
"Like last time, I will be the victor!"  
Kengenkaku charged at As'Suun with his blade. As'Suun countered it with his blades. Kengenkaku created more Dragon Headed Swords all around As'Suun.  
"Dragon's Coffin!" Yelled Kengenkaku as all the swords went sright to were As'Suun stood. A explosion of darkness blinded Kengenkaku for a second.  
"Won't work like last time!" Yelled As'Suun.  
As'Suun toke his blades and slashed Kengenkaku in the back...

A long Dragon Hollow stood in a throne room with 5 other Dragon Hollows.  
"We are Vasto Lordes, we are the True rulers of Hueco Mundo! We should make our move now!" Spoke As'Suun.  
"I agree, and i know the rest follow." Spoke a humaniod skinny Dragon with wings on its Arms.  
"I disagree Adoh. We shouldn't abuse our gift." Spoke a muscular humaniod Dragon.  
"Kengenkaku, do you really want to go against us?" Spoke As'Suun.  
"Yes I will. We are here to protect not rule." replyed Kengenkaku.  
"Thats the way it is..." Spoke As'Sunn softly, "Kill Him!"  
The other 5 dragons charged at Kengenkaku. Each with there weapons drawn. They all started to slash and claw at Kengenkaku, but each attack just went through him. Kengenkaku then summoned his Dragon Headed Swords.  
"I will do this to you to protect you and Hueco Mundo..." Spoke Kengenkaku, "Dragon's Coffin!"  
Kengenkaku then walked over to an alter like table, where six orbs were.  
"Red for Fire, Blue for Water, Green for Air, Orange for Earth, White for Light, and Black for Darkness. These will never fall into the wrong hands." Kengenkaku said as he picked them up and absorbed them.  
"STOP!!" Kengenkaku turned around to see the other Dragons standing.  
"If i must i will kill you..." Kengenkaku said as he summoned his blade into his hand. The blade had a Black Dragon Skull below the flamed shaped blade. Kengenkaku swung it fives times, each making a black slash mark, which then flew forward at there targets. Kengenkaku turned so he would not see them die.

"I will not die yet!" Spoke Kengenkaku, "I've gone through to much to protect so much!"  
As'Suun stared down on Kengenkaku.  
"Good..."

_**Oliss Skisso and Takumi Akimoto  
**_The figure Yakuno had been trailing stopped suddenly. Aizen turned around to reveal his face. "Yakuno Soziru... You're the soul reaper from before..." He said, his face lighting up with a smile. "Your spritual pressure is... impressive, to say the least." He continued. "Sosuke Aizen... It will be a pleasure being the one to finish you off..." Yakuno commented as Takumi and Oliss drew near. "Not today, I'm afraid..." Aizen muttered as he disappeared from view. "Damn! he got away again!" Yakuno growled. Suddenly, Takumi was overwhelmed and fell to the floor. A moment later, Yakuno and Oliss experienced the same sensation and fell to the floor. "That pressure!" Oliss yelled to the pair. "What is this?" Yakuno said, picking himself up. Just then, the three were flung in three different directions.

Oliss stood and dusted himself off. "Lieutenant! Yakuno!" He called as he drew his blade. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a veil of fire. A hollow immerged from the blaze and began to speak. "Shinigami... My name is Adoh. We are two of a kind." Adoh said calmly. "Fire... it consumes our souls!!" He roared as he charged at Oliss. Oliss braced himself as the beast approached. Before he had time to react, however, He was hit from behind. "W-what!?" Oliss gasped as he turned to face yet another hollow. "I am known as Varun... Water, do you feel it? It flows like blood before it ingulfs your entire being!" Varun screamed as it also began to charge Oliss. He was surrounded.

Farther on, Takumi was engaged in a battle of his own. There where two hollows fighting him, as he ran trying to avoid thier blows. Dagan, of the earth. And Atris, of the air. Takumi felt the ground start to collapse underneath him and jumped to avoid a crash. Suddenly, he was pelted by strong winds that tore through his clothing and cut his flesh. Takumi hit the ground hard, when he began to feel another rumbling from below. Suddenly, the earth engulfed takumi's body, leaving just his head exposed. It began to tighten it's grip. The air was beating down on Takumi as well, cutting quick slashes across his face. The pressure was incresing on Takumi's body. He was dying. He began to feel weak, and closed his eyes...

Oliss was being rushed, trying to avoid collisions with either element. At every chance he got, he would leave a slash across the body of his foes before weaving out of thier way once more. He began to charge at Varun, but suddenly felt heat upon his back. He lept in the air to avoid getting burned, then landed with his zanpokto in adoh's back. Adoh writhed in pain as he fell to the ground. Oliss turned around and cut Varun in two. With his two foes vanquished, he turned to find his friends. Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Do you really think...-" He turned to face two completely restored enemies. "You can kill the elements so easily?". Oliss re-drew his blade.

Everything was dark around Takumi. He had almost stopped breathing. There wasn't pain anymore. There wasn't anything. All of his thoughts had dissappeared. Suddenly, memories came flooding back to him. His time in the rukon district. The academy. His meltdown. Pain. Despair. Then hope. Captain Oliss Skisso. Yakuno Soziru. Suddenly, his own face. It twisted and distorted itself into a fearsome beast. And then it spoke. "You give up too easily. You are weak. Come to me. Let me make you stronger." Takumi obeyed.

Atris and Dagan continued thier violent assault, until at last, Takumi's breath stopped. Suddenly, there was a bright light. Takumi's earth tomb exploded and shattered as it fell to the ground. When the dust cleared, Takumi had a hollow's mask on his face. His eyes glowed yellow and black, and a menacing smile was formed by crisscrossing bones. He rose and faced his foes.


End file.
